Realities
by awkwardconversation
Summary: Elise is taken from her life to be returned to a place that to her only existed in her imagination. Everything she knew she must sacrifice. She must decide to trust reality or love, her head or her heart, The Doctor or Sherlock? **do not own anything in relation to these fantastic characters and their talented creators, just bored**
1. Chapter 1

She had went about her business as normal. Elise had gotten up, gone to work, and now headed home to relax. One day she hoped to come home to something or more important someone. Her apartment was nice and simple. She wasn't t much of a decorator. She thought perhaps her status as a woman might be revoked due to this major character flaw. She didn't' t seem to mind but family and friend thought it almost criminal. She owned a couch and bed. She didn't understand what more would be needed. She fumbled with her keys before unlocking her apartment. As she walked through the door an odd feeling came over her. She cautiously looked around. 'Nothing out of place,' she thought.

"Hello Elise." came a voice.

She jumped and saw a man sitting on her couch, She froze. "Who are you? Get out or I'll scream.". She slowly began to back up.

"I won't hurt you. I'm here on behalf of another. Someone who has interest in you of personal nature." he said. For some odd reason, she believed him. He had dark hair and clean cut. His eyes were soft and she felt no threat, They were a deep brown. She hated herself for almost believing him. She stayed on guard.

"Then give your friend my number and quit breaking into apartments." she said hoping to hasten his exit.

He stood up. Elise on instinct stepped back.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I came here to see if you would come with me."

"To meet your friend? I'm not sure I want to meet someone who hires help to relate to others?" she said looking him square in the eyes to ensure he understood she was going nowhere.

He sighed and dropped his head. "Ok, he will be most disappointed but I will tell him." He started to walk towards the door then paused, "He did want me to leave this, no arguments." he placed a small box on her kitchen counter and quickly exited.

Elise quickly walked to the door locking it with the deadbolt. She slowly walked to the counter and looked at the box with a bow sitting atop. A simple white box with a red bow. This had to be the hands down oddest thing to happen to her. She didn't know if to open the box or just throw it out. She was always too curious for her own good. She opened the box carefully. Inside she found a beautiful flawless diamond solitaire. She looked for a note or anything but there was nothing. What was going on? To test her curiosity further she slipped it into her ring finger on her right hand. It was a tight fit. She then tried her ring finger on her left had. It fit perfect. Somehow this person obtained her ring size? She didn't even know her ring size? She could not accept this gift. This was not the type of gift that came without strings attached.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Did you like the gift?" asked the voice.

It must be the person, "Are you the person who made their friend break into my apartment? Who are you and why won't you show your face?" The phone was silent. "I can't accept this. This is too much and I don't t accept gift like this."

"It's not a gift." said the male voice.

"Then what would you call it?" I asked.

"Returning something to their rigfhtful owner." he said.

"You've obviously mistaken me for someone else." she said losing patience.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Then you tell me, who am I to you?"

"My wife." said the voice.

Her heart sank and the phone wet silent yet again. "You're crazy. I've never been married."

"You don't remember." said the voice.

"How convenient for you."

A chuckle came from the voice, "Oh, how I've missed you."

The way he said it, she thought, did sound like someone reminiscing with a long lost love. "Look, I don't t understand any of this and you need to let me know how to return this ring to you. You know my address so feel to mail your address and instructions. I'm ending this call now."she said as she clicked the button on her mobile phone.

As she laid her phone down she saw the ring on her finger. A moment of some familiarness hit her. She shook it off. She rationalized it as some longing to find a mate rather than this stalkers truth. Her phone began to ring again. She ignored it. She was not going to entertain this any further.

* * *

A few days passed and she heard no more. She never received instructions on where to return the ring. Elise had decided to wear the ring. for two reasons. One reason was in case she ran into her stalker she would be ready to return it immediately and two, well, it was beautiful.

"Elise, did you run off and marry?" Elise turned from her little table at her favorite local coffee shop to see Marie, an old college mate.

"Ah, Marie, hello. Uhm, no, just jewelry. I'm not married yet." she said, but then thought to herself, 'Well, I don t'think so.'

"Oh really? It's beautiful. I wish my Mark had such taste. We've been married for 10 yrs now and still only have a quarter carrot. So you bought it yourself then?" she pried.

"Uh, no, a gift actually from an admirer." she smiled hoping Marie would need to rush off, but instead she pulled out the chair opposite Elise and took a seat. 'Of course.' thought Elise.

'"An admirer, oh, do tell! How exciting!" she nearly squealed.

"Not really. More irritating than interesting." said Elise sipping her coffee. Her computer signaled an email. An alert window popped up. She didn't t recognize the email address but the subject stating 'Please meet with me.' gave her a good idea.

"Its the most romantic thing ever! If this is the admirer's idea of getting your attention I'd be so curious. And after all, you are wearing the ring." smiled Marie mischeiviously.

Elise smile back irritated, "Well, as you said, it is beautiful."

Suddenly Maire's phone rang, "Oh sorry, great seeing you! Gotta run! Good luck!"

Elise watched as Marie made her loud exit. At last she could get back to her work. Elise spent her Saturday mornings at the local coffee shop writing short stories for a small online website. It was completely volunteer, but she enjoyed it. It was a website devoted to creative mysteries based on real life. It kept her mind busy. Lately she had been feeling stressed and anxious for some reason. The odd events of recent somewhat fueled her creativity. Writing always made sense. In writing you can control the world. It kept her grounds, at least in feeling that she had control over something.

"Hello." came a voice next to her breaking her thoughts. She looked up. A man stood staring at her smiling. For some reason she did not get a good feeling from him.

"Hello." she said back then turned to type at her computer.

"May I join you?" he asked. "I was watching you and couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are and I thought perhaps I could get to know you.?"

"I don't think I'm interested, but thank you." she said.

He pulled the chair out next to her to sit. "I must inisist." he said. She was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry but I'm working and don't really have time right now-" she said but was cut off.

"Sorry dear, they didn't have any non-fat creamer so I went ahead and just got you black." said a different man approaching Elise table. They both looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know we had a guest, hello, I'm Ben." he said extending a hand to the other man. Elise was getting very nervous and unsure of what her next move would be. She saved her work on her computer as the two men exchanged a silent glance and she shut it off . She quickly loaded the computer into her bag to await her exit.

"I apologize I didn't know you were here with someone." he smirked looking at the man claiming to be here with Elise. "I'll leave you two then." he said walking away. Elise did not care for the man at all. She wasn't too sure of this other one either.

The other man took a seat next to Elise. "I am sorry to be so bold. He seemed to be bothering you. I was here earlier and saw him keeping a close eye on you."

Elise wasn't sure what to think. "Well, thank you, I guess for looking out for me." she smiled. He seemed like a kind genuine man. He had a British accent, dark hair, blue eyes, slender build. She had to admit she was flattered whille at the same time very confused. "Is this what you do? Come to cafe's and make sure no one is hit on?"

He chuckled, "Not exactly. Can I walk you to your car?"

"Uh, no, I walked." she said seeing the concern form on his face. "It's not far I really should be fine, Ben, is it?"

"Yes, Ben, and you are Elise?" he asked looking back over his shoulder at the man watching them intently.

Elise stared at Ben, "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Ben quickly turned back to face her, "It looks like he's leaving."

She looked over to see the man walking out the front of the cafe. "Well, I guess I should be going then. Thank you."

"You're sure I can't walk you to your apartment?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." she smiled. He smiled ask he got up from his chair.

"Perhaps I'll see you here again?" he asked.

"Perhaps,"she said smiling at him. Part of her really hoped she would see him.

She walked out of the cafe and crossed the street. Halfway down the block the bold man from the cafe stopped her. "Well hello again."

"Uh, hi." she said and kept walking. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"You're making me uncomfortable." she said.

"Well your boyfriends not here now so-" he said but was cut off.

"Leave her alone, please." came the voice from behind Elise. She turned to see Ben standing behind her. She had to admit she was relieved to see him. She quickly turned back to the bold man.

"Please, just leave me alone." she said as she felt Ben's hands on her shoulder.

The man just stared at Ben. The silence put Elise on edge.

"I'll see you around." said the man walking past them.

Ben took her hand in his, "I think I'll be walking you home." he said.

"I don't think I'll be arguing with you on that." she said calming herself as she turned to make sure the man continued walking away from them.

"So are you married?" he asked.

She was watching the man closely. She had heard Ben speaking but hadn't heard exactly what he said. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He smiled, "Your ring, are you married?"

She looked down at her hand that he was holding. "Uhm, no, well, not that I know of."

He looked at her oddly.

"It's been a really weird couple of weeks." she said.

They walked together the next few blocks to her apartment.

"This is my place." she said stopping. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." he said reaching into his coat. "But do take this in case you need me please call."

"Are you my bodyguard now?" she asked smiling.

"Whatever you may need." he said kissing her hand. "Goodbye for now Elise. Take care." he said as he turned to walk back down the street.

She hurried into her apartment and locked the door. Ben seemed like a great guy and she was thankful he was around when she needed. She just felt there was more to what was going on but not sure what. What was the interest of the bold man in her? And how did Ben seem to know where to be when she needed him? Was she just making more out of it all? She decided it was time to sit down and finish her writing for the website. At least that made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Elise could barely focus at work. Ben, the strange man, and the ring? Her life had never been stranger. Her thoughts were broken by a knock at her office door. She turned to see Ben.

"Elise, I hope it was ok to come to your work?" he said placing a large vase of white roses on her desk. "Would you do me the honor of lunch today?"

Elise was speechless. Ben looked so handsome and sweet. She could tell the was nervous to hear her answer. "Sure, Ben. Thank you, but you shouldn't have." she said motioning to the flowers.

He just smiled. "Can you go now?"

"Uhm, sure." she smiled. As they left her office a small crowd of coworkers watched closely. Elise was always annoyed at office nosiness.

"Sara, I'm taking a lunch now and I'll be back." Elise said following Ben.

Sara just smiled. Elise knew there would be so many questions and lots of immature teasing. Ben led her to the stairwell and up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Up." he smirked. She just chuckled. At the top of the stairs he opened the door. They stood on the roof. Elise saw a beautiful picnic laid out. She was stunned. It looked a bit romantic. She'd only met Ben once.

"I hope it's ok?" he asked as he led her by the hand to the blanket.

"It's amazing." she smiled.

They sat and ate. They talked about where they had grown up, their work, and joked a bit. Elise saw Ben staring at her hand.

"So, that is a beautiful ring." he said.

"Oh, yes, it's the oddest story." she said almost blushing.

"Tell me?" he asked.

"There's a stranger I've never met claiming I'm his wife?" she said hesitantly. She looked at his face. He didn't even flinch at her words. "A whole new brand of stalker."

"Do you believe that? He's a stalker? I mean, you're wearing the ring?" he asked.

She looked at him carefully.

"Perhaps he is telling the truth?" he said seeminging unable to make eye contact.

It suddenly hit Elise. "You?" she said as her voice was quiet and unsteady. Was she in danger.

When he looked up at her his eyes were full of tears. "Elise, you don't remember. I've waited so long-"

She stood up slowly keeping her eye on him. "Ben, I need to go."

"I understand. The doctor warned me to give you more time, but I was impatient." he said wiping his eyes. "We were married only briefly before you disappeared,"

Elise didn't know what to think. "Ben, I, I should get back to get back to work." she said. He stood and took her hand. "I would never hurt you. I love you." Elise turned to hurry back down the stairs and to her desk. Ben was her husband? Or a stalker. As she hurried back to her desk she bumped into Sara.

"Elise, did you have a nice lunch?" she smirked. She quickly saw Elise was in no mood for the questions. "Lover's spat?"

"Not really up to discuss it, Sara." she said hurrying back to her desk. She shut her office door.

* * *

The clock slowly creeped to 5pm.

"Elise?'

She turned to face a man in the doorway. "Yes? Can I help you?" she said.

"Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but why?" she asked then she thought perhaps this was one of Ben's friends. "Look, this has been a very crazy day. I am sorry but if you are a friend of Ben's I really need some space and -"

"I don't mean to interrupt but we need to go now." he said.

She carefully looked him over. He was tall and slender like Ben. He had brown hair, brown eyes, soft features. He didn't strike her as a kidnapper or serial killer. Although nowadays can anyone really be sure?

"I'm sorry but I can't just leave with anyone who shows up with a trusting face and asks?"

"You can trust me." he said extending his hand.

"This is the oddest day, I swear." she said standing and taking his hand.

"You're married?' said the man looking at her hand as it fell into his.

"Uh, so I've been told. I'm not sure." she said.

"Well, no matter, come with me." he said as he led her down the hallway.

A few workers looked her way. "Elise, where are you going?"

"Uh, apparently out." she said.

"Be back soon." he said.

They walked out to the back parking lot. A phone booth stood in their path. Elise pulled on his hand.

"Wait, what is going on and where are you taking me?"

"He stopped and turned. You don't need to worry. I'm the doctor and I've been asked to take you somewhere. Another time."

She looked at him confused, "Are you crazy? No, look, my husband is here and co-workers. If I scream they come running."

"So you are married?" he asked.

"Uhm, yes, I think. I mean, that's what he said. I don't know."

"Well, then, how about we clear it up?" he smiled as he pulled her into the booth. Once inside she could see that this was no phone booth. "Hold on." he said as he worked levers and gears. She did as he said and held tightly to a bar encircling what must be an engine as a pump began.

As suddenly as the engine started, it stopped. "Here we are." he smiled.

"Where?" she asked.

"London. It's sort of an alternate reality." he took her hand and they walked from the booth. They walked onto a street. They hurried down the sidewalk and to a door. It looked to be an apartment door marked 221 B. He knocked on the door. A kind lady let them in. He led her up the stairs to another door. He knocked. The door opened and a kind looking man with light hair greeted them.

"Hello." said the light haired man. "Please come in and I'll let Sherlock know you're here."

"Sherlock?" I whispered to the doctor. "What is this about?"

"It's a bit complicated but it should sort itself out." he smiled at her.

From the hallway the light haired man reappeared with a tall dark slender man who bared striking resemblance to Ben. As soon as the man locked eyes with Elise he approached. Elise was unsure but felt the doctor would intervene if there was a danger.

"Elise?" said the man called Sherlock.

"Yes?" she replied answering him. He took her hand and seemed to be examining it.

"You're wearing the ring?" he said seemingly relieved.

"Uhm, yes?" she answered growing more and more confused with every statement.

He stood extremely close to her as his other hand stroked the side of her face. "I've missed you." he said a tear fell down his cheek. As he regained his composure he turned to the doctor ans his friend, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course. Doctor, would you like to grab a bite at the cafe? We'll just be down the way." said his friend. The doctor nodded to me and they left.

"Elise, where were you?" he asked holding tightly to her hand. She just looked at him. He looked so much like Ben and where exactly was she? He did not wait for her answer. He brought his face to hers and kissed her gently but with a passion that made her realize that she was wearing his ring. As he released her from the kiss he said with a chuckle, "I thought you would be the one case I could not solve." He smiled at her as he pulled her in to embrace her.

Her mind was spinning. 'Why can't I remember?' she thought. This man seems so sure, Ben was so sure. She needed to talk to the doctor.

"I'm not sure." she said looking up at him.

"You don't remember? Amnesia?" he asked.

"Well, I guess if it is, I wouldn't know." she smiled.

"Very true. Well, perhaps a hot shower and change of clothes?" he said as he took her hand and led her down the hallway to a bedroom. There was a picture on the dresser of the two of them. It was obvious a photo from their wedding day. He took notice of her staring at it.

"You always look so beautiful, our wedding day was no exception." he smiled. "Your clothes are just as you left them. There are fresh towels in the shower."

She turned to him, "You're my husband?"

He teared up again but remained composed, "Yes, for over a year now. You went missing from me two weeks after our wedding." he stopped himself from talking further.

She stepped closer to him as he looked down. "I'm back. I don't understand any of this but I'm here now." she put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her as he felt the contact.

"Yes, yes, you are. Go on, shower and dress. I will put some tea on." he said as he kissed her forehead and walked back down the hall.

She looked through the closet and drawers to see what clothes she had. They looked like what she remembered she had in her apartment. The doctor had mentioned an alternate reality. She really needed to talk to him. She quickly showered and dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and button shirt with sweater. She walked out to the living area.

"Tea?" said Sherlock who was sitting at a computer in the corner.

"Yes, thank you. Is the doctor back yet, with your friend?" she asked.

"You don't remember his name? John, my friend, your friend, John Watson." he asked still seeming in disbelief at her memory lapse.

"No, I don't remember Mr. Watson." she said sitting on the sofa.

He went to the small kitchen and got her cup of tea.

"So are you real? I mean, uh," she paused as he reappeared from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He sat next to her on the sofa.

"What do you mean, real? I'm here, aren't I?" he said smiling.

"Well, yes. It's just the doctor called this an alternate reality. He came to my work and we entered a phone booth and came here. It's all very confusing." she chuckled nervously. He put his hand reassuringly on her knee.

"We will take this as slow as you need." he looked at her. She knew this was his truth. She just didn't understand where hers was or what it was.

She put her hand atop his, "Thank you. I think right now I need to talk with the doctor." she said sipping her tea. "Wait, did you ask the doctor to bring me here? You know the doctor?"

He sat his cup down, "Yes, I know the doctor and I did ask him to find you."

"What kind of doctor is he? What did he mean alternate reality? Did you ask him to search an alternate reality? I only know one reality. I was in the United States and now I'm in an alternate reality London? I don't understand 'alternate reality'. When I was in the United States I read books about you. You are a fictional character?"

"I can assure you I'm very real." he smiled and then continued with great concern in his eyes, "I'm not sure I understand either. I don't know how you disappeared from me. I only know that my resources to find you were exhausted and the doctor has access to resources greater than mine. Resources I'm not sure I even understand. Please don't tell John I said that."

She looked at him as he smiled. "So is this reality? Are we being filmed? Is this a joke?" she asked beginning to panic.

"Elise," he said taking her hands into his and looking her squarely in her eyes, "I assure you this is no joke. We will find the doctor so you may question him. I am not in the business of playing with anyone's heart or emotions. I would not have searched the world and beyond for you only to hurt you."

She knew he was telling the truth. Her husband was right in front of her. And all she knew was this man was something she had only read about, at least that was her memory at this point in time. Although it seemed time has a relative definition now.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm a bit overwhelmed right now." she said.

"Of course you are. Do you feel up to going to the cafe to speak with the doctor?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes, please."

He helped her with her coat and he put on his. He seemed like quite the gentleman and was careful with her. She could tell he was holding back. They walked down the steps and out to the sidewalk. A few steps next to them was a cafe. The doctor and Mr. Watson were sitting at the back. "Would you like me to get us some tea? Coffee?" he asked her as the walked to the table.

"Uhm, coffee just -"

"Black." he finished her sentence. She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes." she smiled comfortably. They reached the table.

"Ah, so how is the happy couple?" smiled the doctor.

"She has a few questions I think only you can answer, good doctor. I'm going to get us some coffee and I'll be right back." said Sherlock.

"I'll come with you." said John.

Elise took a seat next to the doctor as the two other men walked to the counter.

"Doctor, where am I?" she asked as plainly as she could.

"I told you, London." he said.

"Yes, but this man, Sherlock, is a fictional character? You said it was an alternte reality, are you telling me I'm married to a fictional character...wait! Am I fictional?" she shook her head.

"Listen, you are here, where you belong, with your husband. Isn't that all that matter?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I have no memory of this. I have memory of where you took me from. Why?" she asked.

"I don't have those answers. All I know is I was asked to find you and I did." he said.

"Then why can't I remember? Why is all I know from where you took me?" she asked insistently.

"I don't know. Sherlock's a good man and I know he is asking the same questions." he said. "It's up to the both of you what you do with that."

Just then Sherlock and John returned with coffee.

"Well doctor, did you answer what she needed." he smiled setting her coffee down in front of her and taking a seat next to her.

"I believe I will be leaving you both with the same unanswered questions sorry." he said. "If you won't be needing anything further I will be taking off. I'll be sure to check in later on."

"Thank you doctor. Are you ok with that, Elise?" asked Sherlock.

She looked to him and then the doctor. "I suppose I have to be for now."

"You're in very good hands, Ms. Elise." smiled the doctor. "Alright then, I'm off." he said leaving the cafe.

Elise felt alone. She was painfully aware that she was now in the hands of two strangers. One of whom, was her husband that she could not remember.

The two men looked at her. She didn't know what to say. John broke the silence.

"So, Elise, Sherlock told me you don't remember anything?" he asked.

"Uhm, unfortunately it's true. I don't remember any of this." she said looking at John and sipping her coffee. "So, why don't you two tell me about myself?"

John's face looked concerned, "Well, I am a doctor, so I am familiar with amnesia. It could have something to do with however you got to wherever it is the doctor found you."

"The United States is where he found me and I highly doubt crossing the border runs the risk of wiping one's memory." she said rather curt. She realized how it must've sounded, "Please, I'm sorry, I just wish there was an easy answer here but I'm going to have to try to find a way to accept there isn't." she said looking down at her cup.

"You have a right to be frustrated." said John. "You're handling it remarkably well. Which is how you've always handled things."

Sherlock put a hand to her back. "Elise, there is no rule in this. I won't stop until we find answers and yes, I have thought that we might never find them. Either way, you're safe with us."

"I feel safe, yet I have to ask, I was with you before when I was kidnapped, correct?" she asked hesitantly. She did not want to accept anyone or disprove their statement, but it was a fact as far as she had heard.

Sherlock took a deep breath, "Yes, you were in our apartment. John and I had left on a case. When we returned you were gone. There were no signs of anything. You had vanished."

She watched him closely as he spoke. His eyes stared blankly at his coffee. He seemed to be focusing on the facts and doing everything to ignore the emotion.

"All I know of you, Sherlock Holmes, is what I've read in books. You don't exist where I've come from. I've seen you, on TV, you're an actor who plays the character. So for you to sit in front of me and declare who you are and where we are, I'm sorry, this is very hard."

John was observing both of them. "Look, why don't we head back to the flat? The cafe is no place to discuss details."

They both looked at John and then each other. Sherlock stood and extended his hand to Elise. She took it as they all walked back to the flat. Once back inside her mobile phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it. It was the doctor. "I will be back to check up on you in a few days. Will you be ok with that?" he asked. "Yes." she replied. "Thank you." The doctor ended the call.

"Well, this has been a long day." said Sherlock.

"Yes, very." said John. "Well, I will be on my way. Mary will be expecting me. I will let her know Elise was found. We will be over tomorrow."

"Thank you, John." said Sherlock as the two men exchanged a look that seemed to have unspoken reassurance.

John then approached Elise, "It's good to have you back."

Elise didn't know why but she hugged the man. He held her tight for a moment.

"Alright, John, on your way then." said Sherlock.

John smiled letting her go. "He's been a bear without you." he said as he left.

Sherlock smiled looking at Elise. "Well, will you be alright to share a bed with me tonight?"

"I should be. You're my husband, right?" she smiled.

"Yes, but you don't remember that so I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he said concerned.

"Kiss me." she said abruptly.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Kiss me. I don't know, maybe that will jog something in my memory or-"

"Elise, no, I won't kiss you as an experiment. Your memory will return." he said.

"And if it doesn't?" she asked.

"Then we will fall in love all over again." he smiled. She could see behind the smile though. He was trying to be positive but she could see the glint of fear. She had it too.

"Well, can you tell me about our life? How we met?" she asked moving closer to him she took his hand.

She could tell he was holding back again. "Of course." he said as he gently kissed her hand as he let it go. "Let me get the fire started." She stood and watched as he lit the fire in the fireplace. Could she do this? She already missed her apartment in the states. What if she couldn't love this man as she had? And she wondered about this whole alternate reality thing. Was it like being on the other side of the mirror?

"You're thinking." he said sitting in the chair by the fire. She hadn't seen him move. She hadn't noticed how chilly the apartment had gotten until she felt the warmth of the fire. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the larger chair. She sat down and quickly realized they would be pressed against one another. "Is this too close?' he asked.

"No." she said leaning back into him as his arm wrapped around her. She rested her head back against his shoulder. "So where did we meet?"

She felt him take a deep breath. "It was a case I was working on. You were here on holiday and our paths crossed."

"So I am from the states?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why you talk with that ridiculous accent." he smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"You became an accidental part of the case. It was very frustrating." he said.

"Intriguing, go on." she said watching the warm fire.

"The person of interest grabbed you as a hostage." he said. "I trird to ensure your release by taking your place and then the suspect decided to keep us both as leverage with the authorities who got involved."

"You sound upset the authorities were involved?" she said curious.

"They never do get it right that's why they consult me." he said.

"So you saved me?" she asked.

"We saved each other." he said taking her hand in his. She turned again to look up at him and smiled.

"Who was the suspect?" she asked.

"He's not important." he said as kissed her forehead. "The important thing is I found you."

"Yes, but traditionally, I guess I didn't think you fell in love." she said looking into his eyes.

"Traditionally, no." he said looking at her, "but you broke that tradition."

She turned herself so that she could clearly see his face. "And you still feel that? The love, our love?"

He looked at her in a way that she knew his answer before he spoke, "Yes."

She laid her head back upon his shoulder, "I want to remember."

He squeezed her tight. "Well, perhaps we should get to bed?"

"I am rather tired." she said getting up.

She walked down the hallway as he tended the fire. He soon followed. She searched her drawers looking for pajamas.

"You always keep your pajamas in bottom drawer. Your robe is in the closet." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

He could tell as she looked about uncomfortably he noticed and said, "You can use the shower to change."

She smiled and went in to change. When she returned she was shocked to see him standing there in his pajama pants with no shirt. She hurried and turned her back, "I'm sorry. I thought you were done."

"It's fine. I was just getting my shirt on. There we are fine." he said.

She turned to see him now fully clothed. "I am very sorry." she said again.

"No need to apologize." he smiled as he climbed into bed. She climbed in the other side. She tossed and turned until finally she fell asleep. She awoke in a cold sweat with Sherlock hovering above her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His face showing deep concern.

She looked around the room trying to remember where she was and who he was and yes, she remembered. She remembered she knew nothing. "Uh, yes, I'm fine I think. Why do you ask?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." he said rubbing her arm. "What were you dreaming?"

She sat, "I don't know." she chuckled, "seems to be the way my mind deals these days."

He still sat looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I woke you." she said laying back down.

"No apologies. Can you sleep?" he ask still sitting next to her.

"I'm sure. Yes." she said staring at the ceiling.

He leaned over her to force himself in her view. "You don't have to be strong for me. You've been through so much and I'm here to be with you. I am the one who is sorry I did not do better at protecting you."

She could see as he spoke he carried a heavy guilt, "No, no, please don't blame yourself. Someone kidnapped me."

He looked intensely at her, "You remember?"

"No, I'm just saying you did not put me in harms's way, it came looking for me obviously." she said trying to reassure him.

"You don't have to do that, make me feel better." he said lying down.

She turned her head to look at him. "You didn't give up on me and I won't on you."

He turned to meet her gaze and smiled. "It's comments like that that give me hope and yet make me impatient to have you fully back with me.". He gently stroked the side of her face. She brought herself as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arm around her as she lay her head upon his chest. "I pray I can remember too."


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning to the sound of conversation coming from the living area. She remembered he had said her robe was in the closet so she quickly grabbed it. She cautiously made her way to the living area and peeked out.

"I need to know who did this." said Sherlock in an irritated tone.

"I assure you I am looking into it. I care too." said the other man.

"You care as far as it benefits you." Sherlock said tossing down a paper on the table.

The man caught a glimpse of Elise. "Well, dear sister in law, please join us."

Sherlock's gaze snapped to her. He immediately walked to her and guided her back to the bedroom.

"Sherlock, what is going on? Is he your brother? He called me sister in law so I can only-"

"Yes, it's Mycroft, just please don't tell me you remember him?" he smiled looking back over his shoulder to see if his brother had followed.

"No, I don't. Are you arguing?" she asked concerned.

"Of course, its Mycroft." he looked at her, "I need him to help us find out what happened to you."

"Wouldn't the doctor know? He must have some idea of who would be able to bring me from one reality to the next since he was able to? I'm sure not just anyone has that technology?" she said to him.

He just stared at her, "And that is why I love you." he smiled. "Wait here or shower, get yourself dressed while I finish with dear brother."

"Ok," she said somewhat confused. He seemed as though her words sparked some idea in his head. "Do play nice with big brother." she smiled as she turned to make the bed. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told you to play nice?" she said fearing she'd said something wrong.

"No, exactly , word for word."

She thought, "Uhm, I said to play nice with your big brother?"

"How did you know he was my big brother?" he asked.

"I didn't, I just said it?" she said.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and left the room. She just smiled. 'He is a bit odd.' she thought. She made the bed, took a shower, and quickly dressed. As she exited the bathroom she found Sherlock sitting on the bed. She was a bit startled. He immediately stood.

"So, are you up for helping me out with a case before meeting the Watson's for dinner?" he asked.

She looked around the room, "So you and your brother worked it all out then?" she asked.

"As much as can ever be worked out with Mycroft, yes. Now, the case? Are you up for it?" he asked.

"I suppose so. Did I use to help you with your cases?" she asked.

"Reluctantly, most times, but yes." he smiled. "You always seemed to have a unique pespective on them." he said. "Shall we?" he asked leading her down the hall. He grabbed her coat and held it for her. He even buttoned it and gently wrapped a scarf around her neck. She almost blushed. He kept his eyes on her as he finished the scarf. She'd never had such attention paid to her.

"Thank you." she smiled feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"You're welcome." he said grabbing his coat and scarf. "You never did learn how to properly dress for London weather. You never buttoned your coat or wore a scarf and since you have no memory of it, I admit I took a bit advantage of the current situation."

He smiled with a mischievous grin. Once his coat and scarf were on he walked up to Elise. He gently put his hands upon her waist.

"Stay very close to me at all times." he said in a very serious tone.

"Yes, of course." she said.

They left and traveled to an abandoned warehouse. A man greeted them.

"Sherlock." the man said and then looked to Elise with surprise, "Elise, you're back?" said the man.

Elise looked to Sherlock.

"Elise, this is Detective Inspector Lestrade." he said.

Lestrade looked to Sherlock puzzled. "She seems to be experiencing amnesia."

"Really? Well, I'm sure its just temporary. Uh, this way." said the Detective as he led them into the warehouse. It was dark. Sherlock immediately reached over and grabbed her hand. She was thankful for that. They stopped when the came to an area that was heavily cluttered.

"When the call came in they said they'd found a body right here. Our men scoured the whole building and grounds, nothing was found.". said Lestrade.

"Who called it in?" asked Sherlock.

"An anonymous caller." he said.

Sherlock wrinkled his brow surveying the area. He pulled Elise next to Lestrade and let go of her hand as he studied the scene. Elise felt uncomfortable and wanted to be anywhere but here. Suddenly a loud clang ran out. Lestrade pulled his gun and pointed in the direction of the noise. Sherlock rushed to Elise. He placed himself between her and the direction of the noise.

Lestrade radioed to his men, Four of them poured into the building. Silently the men spread out as Lestrade signaled to them the direction of the noise. Lestrade turned to Sherlock and whispered, "Get her out of here until we clear the building."

Sherlock took Elise by the hand and led her out.

"I'll be right back." said Sherlock as he opened the door to Lestrade's car.

"No!" said Elise grabbing his arm. She didn't want to cry so she fought the tears. "Don't go in there, you're unarmed. You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure its nothing." he reassured her. As he looked he saw how frightened she was. He pulled her close. "Elise-" he started.

"You told me if I was uncomfortable to tell you. Well, I'm scared to death. I can't lose you. He tried to destroy us before and this could be him all over again." she said.

He pulled her from him to look her in the eye. "Who?" he asked.

"The man who took me from you. He wouldn't tell me his name. He-" she froze. "Wait."

"You're remembering." he smiled.

She paused, her mind had raced to details as if on autopilot. She never even considered she was remembering. "I am." she smiled.

"Well, go on," he said.

"That's it. I don't remember anything else except he wouldn't t give a name. I remember that cause I kept trying to trick him into telling me." she said.

"Maybe, somehow, being in this situation, this danger triggered your memory." he said. She just looked at him and nodded her head in agreement. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She had mixed feelings in the moment. She did want to remember, but why this? Why couldn't she remember her relationship with Sherlock? She wished could talk with the doctor more. The next opportunity she had, she would. She had a feeling he knew more than he was sharing with either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lestrade called out to Sherlock, "We're clear."

"Are you coming with me?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." she said as he grabbed her hand tightly as the headed back in. Sherlock searched the area while Elise made her own notes of the scene to keep her mind busy. She don't understand how he worked but it was amazing to watch.

Sherlock exchanged details with Lestrade while she finished her own notes of the scene. There was not much that she noticed. There was what looked to be blood in the area that Lestrade had said the body was. There was nothing she could see that led to the area in regards to footsteps or tracks leading to or from the area the body supposedly was found. She made what notes she could of everything. The most confusing thing was a sort of tour guide from the United States.

"Sherlock, please do keep in touch with any details." said Lestrade. "Elise, if you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Lestrade." she said.

"Yes, Lestrade, how thoughtful." said Sherlock rather abrupt as he led Elise away.

Once back at Baker Street Elise asked Sherlock about the scene and his conversation with Lestrade.

"You seemed upset with him when we left." she said hanging up her coat.

He just watched her in silence. She turned as she felt his stare.

"Are you OK?" she asked growing concerned.

"Do you remember anything else?' he asked.

"About the man? No." she said.

"We should write down the details you remember." he said. "Here, use my computer." he said sitting at his computer. She walked to him as he got up from his chair for her to sit down. "Type what you told me out there and any other details that come to mind." he said as he began pacing.

"Ok, but then we discuss what you are avoiding." she said as he looked at her looking slightly confused, "the question of why you seemed upset back there." She started typing the details she had shared. She typed for 5 minutes until she felt she had all the details. A knock in the door broke Sherlock's pacing. He answered it. It was John.

"We wanted to see if you'd like to go to dinner this evening?" asked John.

"Out?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes at Pauls's?" he asked.

Sherlock looked hesitant. John looked to him then Elise. Elise just raised her brow in question then looked to Sherlock.

"Will Mary be there?" asked Sherlock.

John frowned, "Of course Sherlock, she is my wife."

"Fine." said Sherlock reluctantly.

"Alright, we will meet you there at 6:00pm." smiled John as he left.

Sherlock looked at me. "Well, I guess we should find you a dress."

"Wait, don't I have one?" she asked.

Sherlock walked down the hall and returned with a yellow gown. It was beautiful.

"Is that mine?" she asked.

"Yes, you don't remember?" he asked.

She just looked at him. "Of course I don't? What's the significance?"

"No matter. It should fit, you don't seem as if you've gained an ounce." he smiled. "The shoes should also fit."

"So this will be fancy dining this evening?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Yes, is that ok?" he asked. "Mary enjoys the finer things."

Sherlock sounded a bit irritated. Sherlock spent the remainder of the afternoon at his computer. Elise finally decided she should get ready so she went to change. As she entered the bedroom her phone rang. She answered it, "Elise how are you?" came the voice.

"Doctor? I'm alright. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm, uh, traveling. And yourself?" he asked.

"I'm at the flat? Why?" she asked.

"Just checking. Are things ok with Sherlock?" he asked.

"Yes. You're right, he is a good man. I do have more questions for you." she said.

"Well, when I return I'll be ready for them." he said.

"When will you return?". she asked.

"Soon. Take care, Elise."

He ended the call and she started to get dressed. She began to undress. She jumped as suddenly Sherlock entered the room. She quickly grabbed the dress and held it in front of her. He looked to her as she froze in shock.

"Elise," he said keeping his eyes upon her, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were dressing. Can I help you?"

She looked at him puzzled and a bit irritated, "Yes, you can turn away or go back to your computer?"

"Elise, we are married. I've seen you in various states of undress, but if you are uncomfortable-"

"Please?" she said. "Just turn around for a second."

He let out a deep breath and turned around. She quickly slipped in the dress, "Ok, could you please zip me up?" she asked.

"Of course, but I will have to turn around." he said.

"Funny." she said. He turned to her as she turned her back. His hands were warm as he slowly zipped the dress. She could feel him close to her. Her heart raced in the moment.

"There you go." his voice close and deep only quickened her racking heart. She felt his warm breath on her exposed shoulder and then his lips brush a gentle kiss.

She turned quickly to face him.

"Are you alright!" he asked,

"Yes, sorry, you gave me goosebumps that's all." she chuckled nervously.

He stood there staring at her. She was afraid she'd done something wrong again. She had a hard time reading him.

"Are you alright?" asked Elise.

He continued to stare at her, "You're beautiful."

She knew she was blushing. "Thank you."

They both finished getting ready and headed out to meet John and Mary. Elise could not believe how beautiful the London night was. There was a slight chill in the air that her wrap did not quite cut. Sherlock seemed to take notice as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him in the` cab.

"You should've wore the coat." he smiled looking out the window.

"I'm fine." she said a bit stubbornly.

"No you're not." he smiled as he turned to her.

She just smiled back as the taxi came to a halt. They entered the dining room and quickly spotted John and Mary. The room was lit with a rich warm golden lighting. It was neither to bright nor too dark.

John stood to greet us, "Glad you made it." he smiled.

"Yes, thank you again for the invite." said Sherlock pulling out the chair for Elise to sit.

"Elise, how are you?" asked Mary grasping her hand as the two men continued to discuss something quietly.

"I'm doing alright, thank you Mary." said Elise. She thought Mary looked kind and vaguely familiar. Maybe her memory was returning.

"John told me you have amnesia. You poor thing, are you doing alright and is Sherlock treating you right?" she asked in concern.

"Yes, yes, he's quite the gentleman and very patient in all this." said Elise glancing back to see Sherlock eyeing John as he took his seat.

They ordered and ate. The conversation was good and Elise felt part of the group. They filled her in on some of the cases John and Sherlock had worked on along with many humorous stories involving the two. She heard about how John and Mary met and of Sherlock's battled with Moriarty. After dinner Mary and John decided to dance and encouraged both of them to do the same.

"I don't dance, do I?" asked Elsie.

Sherlock smiled, "We have enjoyed on occasion a ballroom dance here or there, no clubbing or anything of the sort." He stood up and extended his hand to Elise. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Holmes?"

She smiled and took his hand as she rose from the chair. "Of course."

They walked to the floor standing not too far from John and Mary as the band played. It was beautiful orchestrated music. Sherlock held her close as the music slowly played. She wasn't sure if he noticed or not but she was holding rather tightly to him. She was still a bit unsure of her surroundings but he always made her feel secure no matter where she was. John and Mary returned to their seats but Sherlock and Elise continued dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, very much thank you." she smiled.

They both just took the moment to look into each other's eyes. Elise felt lost for a moment as if in a trance. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

She smiled up at him as he pulled away, "You do know where my lips are, don't you?" she teased.

"I do recall." he smiled.

"Excuse me." interrupted a man, "May I cut in?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him and coldly stated, "No."

The man persisted. "Just a dance, sir, with you lovely lady, that is all I'm asking."

Sherlock was growing irritated and took a stance between the man and myself. "With all due respect the answer was no."

"Well, perhaps the lady would like to answer for herself." he stated now himself growing irritated.

Elise spoke up, "My answer is also no, I would like to stay dancing with my husband."

Sherlock looked back to her as if to signal she didn't need to speak to the man.

"If you'll please excuse us-" Sherlock was cut off as the man reached around him and grabbed Elise arm.

"One dance." he said pulling her towards him. John took note of the situation and was immediately by Sherlock's side as he forced the man's hand from Elise.

"The answer was no!" said Sherlock now visibly angered.

"What's going on here?" asked John.

"This man was just leaving." said Sherlock.

He smiled at Sherlock, "Another time then perhaps." he said as he walked off.

Sherlock and John walked Elise back to the table.

"I told the waiter to get security." said Mary. "Elise are you alright?"

Elise sat down, "I guess. Are people here always that instistent on dancing?" she asked trying to make sense of it. She runbed her arm where the man had grabbed her.

"No, there was something more involved with that." said Sherlock.

"You might be right there." came a familiar voice from behind them.

Elsie qucikly turned, "Doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you I'd be back soon. I always make good on my word. Uh, do you and Sherlock have a moment?" he asked as he seemed to survey the room.

Elise looked to Sherlock, "Of course. John, Mary, if you will excuse us."

They both followed the doctor to a more private area.

"I've found a bit more information on your situation." said the doctor.

"Yes, what?" asked Elise.

"Sherlock?" interrupted John, "I'm sorry but the detective inspector needs to speak with you, he said it's urgent."

Sherlock looked to Elise. "Go, it's fine, I'm with the doctor. I'll wait with him till you return."

"You don't leave his sight." said Sherlock exchanging glances with the doctor as he left with John.

"Doctor, is this where I'm supposed to be? Is this truly reality? Where I came from, all I knew there, tells me this is a fictional world with fictional characters. Sherlock Holmes is played by an actor that looks like this man. This doesn't make sense? So please tell me, is this where I came from?" pleaded Elise.

"I can't tell you what is real or what is your reality. All I can tell you is I brought you back to where you belong." said the doctor. "This is reality. Yes, where you came from was reality also and in that reality this was fiction. The most I have figured out is that someone from that reality became obsessed with you, a fictional character, according to their world. They somehow found or created a technology that allowed them to enter the fictional world and take you from it back to their world. I just can't determine who or how? I am trying though."

Elise stared at him, "So this is fictional?"

"No, I assure you it's very real. It's hard to explain but there are many different realities in time and space. Yes, to the world I took you from this seemed like a fictional reality."

"So now that I'm here, what is the other world? Where I was back in the United States, is that fictional in this world?" she asked.

"This world is unaware of that reality. I think thats why your memory faded somehow when you were taken to the other reality. but whoever is going between them is aware of it. And I'm afraid they'll be back for you. That's why I have to find out who." he said.

"Then stay here." she said.

"I can't do that. I'm trying to map the path that was taken and to do that I need to be out there traveling. I've altered your phone so that it can be in contact with me at all times." he said.

Elise stood there trying to take it all in. "The other reality in the Unites States, a man named Ben came to me and gave me this ring. He told me he was my husband and I'd lost my memory of it. Now Sherlock says this is the ring and I'm his wife. Why? Why are there two realities and two men one from each claiming me and almost the identical story?"

"I don't know, but i will find out. I know it's a lot right now Elise, but I have to ask, are you happy? Do you want to stay here or return?" said the doctor.

Elise concentration was broke by John and Sherlock.

"Elise, John and Mary are leaving now. Sorry to interrupt but we should probably also, doctor would you care to join us back at the flat?" said Sherlock.

"Thank you for the invite but I should be off. I will check back as I gather information. I'm sure Elsie can fill you in on what we've discussed." said the doctor to Sherlock.

The doctor gave Elise a hug and whispered, "I won't be leaving for a few hours, I'll await your answer to stay or not." As he pulled away he gave her a smile. "I'll be off then."

The group said their good-byes and Sherlock and Elise headed off. Back at the flat Sherlock was anxious to hear what the doctor had said.

"He thinks that someone from the other reality, where they view this world as fiction, became obsessed with me and they somehow were able to create or find the technology to travel here to find me and take me back with them. It makes absolutely no sense." she said.

"The doctor rarely does, but in this case it makes the most sense." said Sherlock.

"How?" she asked desperate to find some basis of understanding. "Sherlock, what if he can see us now?" she began to feel a great panic creep in. "Is he saying that our lives are viewed for entertainment by this other world?"

Sherlock walked over to Elise and reassuringly took her hand and led her to the chair to sit with him. "When you were in the other world how did you see me? Were you able to view me all the time?" he asked calmly.

"No, it aired certain times or it reran but there were only a certain amount of episodes." she said. It sounded ridiculous, she thought, to be discussing it.

"Well then, he shouldn't be able to see us then whenever he wants." he said rubbing her arm, coaxing her to calm down.

"I need to cal the doctor." she said getting up. He stood also putting his hands around her hip to stop her from moving too far. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What will you say to the doctor?" he asked. "I'm aware you were given a decision, to stay here or go back. The decision is yours." he said.

She looked at him. Whether she ever remembered it all or not, she was falling in love with him. She stepped closely to him. He just watched her every move but keeping eye contact. She reacher her arms up to pull his face to hers, but she didn't need to. He brought his face to hers and their lips met in a gentle sweet kiss. They stayed in the kiss which deepened. Sherlock pulled her close as her hands rested on his chest. There was a sudden knock at the door. They broke the kiss. Sherlock sighed as he walked to the door. He motioned for Elise to go into the bedroom. She shook her head no. Sherlock opened the door. It was the doctor.

"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Holmes, you're both looking lovely this evening." he said.

"I am staying, doctor." she said. Sherlock looked at her and have a restrained smile.

"Good to hear, Elise." he said, "I just popped by to say I'm leaving but will be back."

"I thought you'd already gone." said Sherlock.

"Well, I had to make sure Elise was OK to stay here." he said looking to Elise.

"Yes, of course, friendly concern.". said Sherlock. "So how did this man get to Elise?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." he said, "Elise, you mentioned a man named Ben?"

"Yes, he insisted he was my husband and I had amnesia." she said.

"What?" asked Sherlock. "Doctor, let me go with you."

"What?" exclaimed Elise, "Sorry but I need you. What if you lose your memory, Sherlock?"

"I'm afraid I agree with Elise, . You need to stay with her. I will need your help and will bring back all I find to discuss with you, If you do discover anything use her phone to call me." said the doctor.

Elise was upset that Sherlock would offer to go. Especially after their kiss.

"Doctor, can I have a word with you?" asked Elise. Sherlock looked at her a bit confused. "Alone?"

"Uh, of course?." he said.

Sherlcok seemed irritated as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom and shut the door.

"What is it Elise?" asked the doctor.

"Please tell me, is your theory, this theory that someone kidnapped me after becoming obsessed, with me. This could not have been any ordinary person, correct?" she asked.

"Why did you need to speak to me privately about this?" asked the doctor.

"I am developing feelings for him. The only memory that has returned deals with the man who took me. I don't want to play with his heart. He seems so sure of us, but so did Ben, in America. How can there be two realities? I know I sound like a broken record, but how can there be a man in each reality claiming me as their wife and that I have no memory." she asked.

"But you don't have memory?" said the doctor.

Elise let out a frustrated sigh. The doctor was right. She wanted answers but it was becoming clear that the doctor might not have them. Maybe no one would.

The doctor stepped closer to Elise seeing her frustration. "Elise, I am working on it." he could see this did not bring much relief to her. "You're starting to doubt who to trust."

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"You are doubting who you should trust. You didn't trust Ben. You trust Sherlock but with the answers coming so slowly you're starting to wonder. And I think you're even losing faith in the good doctor here." he said.

Staring into his eyes she could not lie. "Yes, you're right. I'm scared. Everyone knows more about me than I do. They know me in a reality that I know as fiction? You ask me if I'm happy and where I want to be? I want to be where the truth is and I don't know where that is? And no one can help me?" she said feeling the tears swell in her eyes.

"I can." he smiled as he lifted her chin to regain her gaze, "And I will.". He took her hand and kissed it. The tears freely fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you." was all she could say to keep her emotions in check. She did not have time to breakdown.

"You say the word and I will take you with me." he said.

She nodded in understanding.

"So, do you still want to stay here, for now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she said wiping the tears.

"l'll be off then." he said walking to the door.

"Wait." she called as he turned to the door. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight.

"If you need me before I return just call." he said. With that the doctor left.


	6. Chapter 6

As the door shut Sherlock returned to the living room. Elise, still upset, walked down the hall to the bedroom. She needed to get out of the dress and ready for bed. She grabbed her robe so she wouldn't be caught in a state of undress again. She quickly dressed in her pajamas and wrapped in her robe. She tried to not be overwhelmed with everything. She did trust the doctor and Sherlock. She knew they would find out what happened to her. She had to believe it. There was part of her now that wondered the connection to why Ben and Sherlock looked so similar. The doctor has said these were alternate realities? Where they somehow connected? Obviously they had been in that the person from the states became obsessed with her through the television. Her head was beginning to hurt. As she walked out into the living room she found Sherlock typing at his computer. She sat in the chair closest to the fire pulling her legs to her chest to keep warm.

"This apartment does get rather chilly." he said grabbing a blanket to cover her. As he wrapped it around her he knelt in front of the chair. "Are you alright?"

She paused looking in to his eyes. "Yes, thank you, I'm fine."

"Did the doctor have the answers you were seeking?" he said tucking the blanket around her sides. Part of her wanted to hold him tightly and cry, but she wouldn't.

"No, but he assured me he will." she said.

"Do you believe that?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I have to." she said as her eyes swelled with tears.

"Yes, I suppose you do." he said standing as he walked back to his computer. She heard him typing.

There was a knock at the door. Sherlock walked to the door and opened it. It was John.

"John? Mary's let you out a bit late." said Sherlock returning to his computer.

"Sherlock, please." said John as he shut the door. "Hello Elise." he smiled.

"Why are you here?" asked Sherlock rather abrupt.

"Lestrade said they've found the body from the scene." he said. "Lestrade couldn't get a hold of you on your mobile."

Sherlock looked at his phone. "I've had no calls."

"Are you coming with me?" asked John.

"Of course." he went to grab his coat. "Elise, please dress, you're coming with us."

"Sherlock, I'll be fine, really." she said. John and Sherlock both looked at her. Their stares told her that they would not be leaving without her. "Please." she asked.

"I can dress you if you'd like?" said Sherlock.

She sighed, "Not necessary." shes said looking at him as he gave a little smile. She got up and walked to the bedroom. She quickly changed and returned. Sherlock held out her coat for her. She turned to follow them but instead Sherlock stopped her. She stood confused. He quickly buttoned her coat and wrapped a scarf round her neck. She looked at him as their eyes met. She could not help but smile. Then taking her hand the three exited to the street and caught a taxi to the hospital. Elise followed John and Sherlock to the morgue. A pretty girl with long hair pulled tightly in a ponytail emerged to meet them.

"This is the one. Mr. Charles Wilson. His ID was found in his clothing. It's on the table with the other belongings found. If you need me I'll just be in the next office." she said. She seemed to constantly be looking at Sherlock even though his eyes were glued to the body. "Good to see you Elise." she said as she disappear through the door.

"John." said Sherlock as he moved to his side.

"What do you think?" he asked John.

John looked the body over from head to toe. As Elise neared the body she saw the face. She felt a slight panic creep in. Sherlock looked to her as he saw her face register the recognition.

"Elise, are you alright?" he asked.

She tried her best to calm herself. "I'm fine." she protested. "That's him, that's the man from the ballroom."

"Yes." said Sherlock coming along side her.

"I didn't remember before, but I remember now.." she said turning her gaze to Sherlock then back to the body.

"Remember what?" asked Sherlock.

"The man from the ballroom, he looks like the man from the states." she said.

"What man?" he asked.

"The man who was stalking me. Ben, the man who claimed I was his wife, saved me from him." she said as if almost stating it in a trance.

"Elise." said Sherlock. He saw her go pale. She fell as he caught her.

John ran to his side. He checked her pulse. "She's just fainted."

Sherlock picked her up and carried her to a couch in the next office. John followed. He laid her gently on the couch.

"Had she shared that before?" asked John.

"No." he said as he moved the hair from her face. John could tell by looking at Sherlock he was greatly concerned.

"No outward trauma?"said Sherlock.

"No, no signs of trauma. Had you told her about the blood from the scene?" he asked.

"No." said Sherlock.

"You have any thoughts on why her blood was at the scene?" asked John.

" Not yet." said Sherlock.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" asked John.

Sherlock looked at him puzzled.

"It bothers you that you think she's put more trust in the doctor than you?" he said. Sherlock looked at John. John could tell he didn't care for the discussion. "You need to be honest with her."

Sherlock turned back to Elise. He stroked her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She looked terriefied for a moment. She looked around the room as if looking for something familiar. Her eyes fell to Sherlock.

"Oh, I'm still here." she said calmimg down.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Sherlock.

"What happened?" she asked as her eyes moved between the men and around the room.

"You fainted." Sherlock said to her. John took her pulse.

"Elise, just rest a bit." he said.

"That man, the dead man. He was in the states with me and now he's here." she said sitting up despite their caution. "He must know the man who kidnapped me."

"How do you know he didn't kidnap you?" ask John.

""Because then there would be no possibility of answers." said Sherlock looking at Elise.

"You think he is capable of traveling from one reality to another? He didn't strike me as a man to give orders, more of a follower I'd say." said Elise.

"I agree." said Sherlock.

"Then why the statement to make it sound as if I'm making this up?" she said staring at him annoyed. He stared back. "We should cal the doctor."

"Of course. Call him if you need." said Sherlock.

Elise stepped out into the hallway as she heard the two men start talking behind her.

She dialed her mobile.

"Hello, doctor?" she said.

"Elise? How are you?" he said.

"Doctor, we need you. The man from the states who was stalking me, he was here, now he's dead." she said. There was silence. "Doctor?"

"I'm here. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered.

"I will be there soon." he said. "Elise, please, just stay close to Sherlock."

Elise ended the call. She stood in the hall a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Hello Elise."

She looked up to see a man. He was slightly taller than her. His eyes and hair dark.

"I'm sorry, do I now you?" she asked.

"It seems right now you don't know anyone." he said smiling.

She couldn't get a read on him. Friend or foe? He stood close making her uncomfortable. She couldn't create any more space between them. Her back already against the wall.

"I don't mean to make light of your amnesia." he said. "Must be hard to know who to trust."

She kept eye contact. "How do you know me?" she asked.

"I can help you." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I know why that man died." he said eyeing her. "I know about the realities. I know in one a man Ben had claimed you and when the doctor brought you here, now Sherlock has claimed you as his wife. And I know you have no idea who to trust. It all must be so confusing." he said.

She looked at him, "And so why would I trust you?"

Suddenly the doors from the adjoining hallway opened. It caused the mam to turn to walk down the hall opposite the door. I'll be in touch." said the man walking away from the opening doors. A familiar man walked through the door as he exchaned glances with the mysterious man. Elise looked to the man next to her.

"Your Sherlock's brother?" she asked.

"Yes. Where is my brother and why aren't you with him?" he asked.

"I needed to make a call so I stepped out here." she said.

"Well, why don't we go find my brother now." he said guiding her towards the door of the morgue.

"Sherlock, a word?" said his brother. Sherlock looked up from his mircroscope.

"Mycroft? Why are you here?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Apparently saving your wife." he said.

Sherlock and Elise both looked at him.

"I didn't need saving." she replied.

"Dear sister, you have no idea who you were talking with." he stated to her coldly.

"Who?" asked Sherlock.

"Your old friend, or shall I say foe, James Moriarity." he said.

Elise watched Sherlock's face. He looked upset yet restrained the emotion.

"John, would you please accompany Elise to get a coffee or tea? I'll take a coffee please." said Sherlock.

Elise looked to John. "Ok, yeah, sure." He said walking to Elise.

"Sherlock who is Moriarty?" she asked.

Sherlock walked up to her, "Please, get a coffee and we will talk when you get back." he said putting his hands on her shoulers. She said nothing. She was very tired of the secrecy. She walked out the door as John followed. John walked her to the hospital cafeteria.

"So what can't I know?" she asked John.

"I'm curious to know myself." he chuckled.

"Is he always this way with me? Keeping me at a distance. Controlling the knowledge?" she asked.

John stopped. She stopped also and faced him. "Elise, he's scared right now. He is burying it, deep, but he's scared. He knows there is a risk you will return to the other reality with the doctor? And he's scrambling to solve this, to find out what happened, to make sure you stay here." he said looking at her. "Just, don't tell him I said that. Shall we?" he said motioning towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, John. He's afraid of losing me?" she aaked.

"Yes, I think he's been quite clear." he said.

"Nothing has been clear with him. I constantly feel he is holding something back from me?" she said.

"You really don't remember him, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't and that terrifies me." she said. He put his arm around her reassuringly as they entered the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

They grabbed their coffees and Sherlock's and made their way back to the morgue. As they approached the morgue door they could here voices. Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, was still there. When John and Elise walked in the room feel silent. Elise walked to Sherlock and sat the coffee down in front of him. She turned to Myrcoft.

"We didn't know you'd still be here, would you like me to get you a coffee or tea?" she asked. The two brother's just stared at each other. Then Mycroft turned to Elise. "No thank you. I believe this conversation is finished." he said eying his brother, "For now."

Sherlock picking up his coffee taking a sip and then sitting down he began staring into his microscope. Elise looked to John who clearly had no idea what was going on.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Elise. Goodbye John." said Mycroft as he walked out of the room.

"Well," said John to Sherlock. "What did we miss?"

Sherlock looked up from his microscope annoyed.

"You did say you'd tell me once I got back," said Elise, "so I'm back."

Sherlock looked to her. His annoyance leaving his eye. He looked at her with a concern. She wanted him to hurry up and tell her. "We were discussing Moriarty's involvement with this. Outside of the obvious."

"Which is?" asked John.

"Elise's tie to me, of course." said Sherlock again looking annoyed at John.

"So what was your conclusion?" asked Elise.

"There wasn't one." said Sherlock.

"Well, once the doctor-" Elise said but was cut off.

"Yes, once your precious doctor arrives he will have all the answers or at least a way out for you." said Sherlock staring into the microscope.

Elise did not expect such anger from him. She didn't know what to say. She just stared at him.

"Sherlock." said John. Sherlock looked up to John. He saw the sadness in Elise face.

"Your pride seems to be quite the issue. I'm trying to figure this out and gather a much information as we can. I thought we were all in this together. I guess I was wrong. The doctor told me he brought me back to where I belong. Granted, I'm still trying to remember, but I believe him. You trusted him to find me." said Elise as she walked towards the door. John stepped in her way.

"Elise, please, you need to stay here." said John.

"Do I?" she said as she pushed past him. As she entered the hallway she felt her eyes fill with tears. She stopped a moment to collect herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Frightened, she turned suddenly to hit the hand away. Her hand was stopped by another.

"Well now, that's no way to greet a friend." said the doctor. He looked at Elise and saw the tears, "Why are you crying?"

She said nothing.

"Hey," he said lifting her chin with his hand, "what's going on?"

She looked up at him but still didn't know what to say or where to start? "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Yes, I'm sure of it, but what can I do?" he asked..

"You can take me back to the states." she said as he looked at her in surprise. "Now and don't tell Sherlock."

"Elise, if you two have had a fight you need to work it out. I can't just take you back to another reality on a whim?" he said. She just looked at him. "Well, alright, yes I can but I won't."

"But you can?" asked Elise.

He looked at her. Removing an handkerchief from his jacket he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know this is hard, but you are strong. You are overwhelmed with the questions and frustrated you haven't found more answers. So is Sherlock. This could be part of the plan by whoever did this? It might not have been as simple as an obsession and kidnapping. I mean, let's face it, this is pretty extraordinary to jump realities to kidnap someone."

She smiled, "Yes, I'd agree with."

"Ah, there we go, there's that smile." he said wrapping an arm around her, "Now let's go find that husband of yours." he said.

"No." she said pulling away from him. He looked at her slightly confused.

"I thought you said you were ok with this, that you wanted to stay here? Remember? Sherlock, he's a good man?" he said coaxing her.

"Doctor," she said, "I'm not so sure that Sherlock wants me here anymore. I can just go back to a reality that at least made some sense."

"Elise. I have some information that both you and Sherlock need to hear." he said looking serious.

"Will it change my mind?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I know your mind enough to answer that but I do trust you will think it over." he said smiling. "Now, as I said before, shall we go find your husband."

She reluctantly walked towards the door as the doctor followed.

As the door opened Sherlock and John both turned to look at her.

"Elise, " started Sherlock and then he stopped once he saw the doctor behind her. "And the doctor, so glad you could make it." he said returning to his microscope.

"I'm not sure that was an honest answer but either way, I have some information for you and Elise." he said to Sherlock then turned to acknowledge John. "Hello, John."

"Doctor." said John nodding at him.

Sherlock continued to look at the microscope. Elise walked up to him. "Please, do you have a moment?" she asked. He looked up from the microscope. For a brief moment she saw the caring in his eyes as he looked into hers. As he began to answer looking over her shoulder at the doctor she saw it quickly fade. "Of course, I'm sure the doctor's time is precious." he said looking back at Elise.

"Don't do this." she whispered.

"Do what?" he said standing as he walked past her to shake the doctor's hand.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"Well, first, the man who took Elise is in the other reality." he said.

"Yes, I thought that was established since that is where he became obssessed with her." said Sherlock.

"Right, but he's there now. He returned or I should say he was there with Elise, I brought her back here and he's unaware." he said looking at Elise. "Once you returned here he lost track of you. He's searching, but he's unaware you're here."

"So do you know who he is?" asked Elise.

"No, but you do." he said looking at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Elise turned to look at Sherlock who was still staring at the doctor. She wasn't quite sure but she got the feeling the two men knew something they were not sharing with her. Why?

The doctor returned to pacing as he spoke. "Once the show airs in their reality he will know you're here."

"Then what?" asked Elise.

"Then he either gives up or he comes for you?" said the doctor walking nearer to Elise.

"Ok, but you said Elise knows who this man is?" said John keeping close eye of the conversation.

"Yes, if her memory returns." said the doctor turning to John.

"Ok, you can travel time and space or realities, right?" said Elise to the doctor.

"Yes." he said.

"Then take me back to before this happened?" she begged. "Take me back to our wedding day." she said glancing at Sherlock.

"I can't do that, I can't alter the time line." he said looking at her seriously. "I am sorry. This is the best place for you to be right now. You have to trust me."

"But there has to be something more we can do? I'm not remembering?" she pleaded.

"Doctor, she did remember that a man who had stalked her in the other reality was here. He was in this reality trying to force her to come with him." said Sherlock.

"Are you ok?" asked the doctor with cxoncern. He walked to face her, putting a hand atop her shoulder.

"Yes, fine" she said looking at him, "Uh, Sherlock stopped him."

The doctor turned to look at Sherlock, "Good boy." he smiled. "Ok, so this man, where is he?"

"He's dead." said Sherlock.

"Oh." said the doctor looking disappointed.

"Would you like to see the body?" asked Elise.

"No need, John and I examined it and got the information needed." said Sherlock.

"Of course, but if I could see the body I might be able to lend a bit of insight?" said the doctor.

"This way." said Elise. Sherlock reluctantly followed.

As the doctor examined the body using some odd instrument to scan at times Elise stood quietly next to Sherlock. She was surprised as she felt him take her hand in his as they stood next to each other. A quiet subtle gesture that spoke volumes to her. They quickly stole a glance at one another just as the doctor finished.

"Ok, he's dead." said the doctor walking past Sherlock and Elise back into the lab.

Sherlock quickly followed keeping hold of Elise. "Yes doctor, we are well aware. Do you have anything not obvious to share?"

Elise took hold of Sherlock's arm to signal him to go easy on the doctor. The doctor took notice.

"Ah yes, a few other details. That man died of a broken heart, so to speak. It exploded." said the doctor.

"Natural causes then, a heart attack?" asked John.

The doctor turned to John, "No, he was murdered."

"Murdered? How? Drugs?" asked John.

"No, I"m afraid the technology is beyond what your world can detect. The report will come back as natural causes, but he was murdered."

"So who does have the technology?" asked Sherlock.

The doctor looked to Sherlock and then rested his gaze on Elise. "The man who kidnapped you."

Elise felt her heart sink. So her kidnapper was not only a person obsessed, but a madman.

"Wait, how? This man is here in this reality? If the kidnapper killed him he would've needed to come here-send this man? You said he was back in the other reality still unaware Elise is here?"

"I'm still working that out. There was something planted in him, a device. Maybe he was given a time allowance to find Elise and his time expired?" said the doctor.

"I'm sorry doctor, but as Sherlock said, you told us the man is not aware Elise is here." said John.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I might be wrong. Thankfully I'm not too proud to admit it." he smiled. "So, if he is aware Elise is here then there is the possibility he's aware I'm aware."

"Doctor, you're not making sense." said Elise.

"Yes, I do that." he said smiling at her.

"So how did this man get this technology? To exploded a heart undetected and travel between realities?" said Sherlock.

"He does not belong to either reality. He took Elsie and hid her in the alternate reality to yours. He was not counting on someone who was so persistant or open minded enough to search literally to the ends of the earth for her." said the doctor looking to Elise. She held his gaze. She couldn't tell if he was talking about himself or Sherlock?

"There is nothing I would not do for Elise." said Sherlock.

"I know." said the doctor looking to Sherlock. "That's why I left her with you. Safest place in the world."

"So I do belong here? From what you're all saying?" said Elise.

The doctor and Sherlock exchanged a glance. "This is exactly where you belong right now." said the doctor.

Elise looked to John. He seemed to be averting his eyes from her gaze. Clearing his throat he spoke. "So now what?' We have the dead man who was sent here by the man who doesn't know Elise is here. I'd say there is a good chance he knows she is here?'

"Or?" the doctor paused approaching Elise. "Elise, I need to scan you, it won't hurt. Are you OK with that?' he asked.

Sherlock approached the doctor. "Why?'

"Testing a theory" said the doctor back. Elise shook her head to signal she was ok. She looked reassuringly at Sherlock. He moved the wand up and down inches from her body. Once he had finished he stepped back. "OK," he said running his fingers through his hair and beginning to pace.

"What is it?" said Sherlock concerned. He stood close to Elise. She wrapped her arm tightly around him.

"Doctor?" asked Elise.

He stopped pacing and turned to face them. "You also have a device as the other man." he said looking cautiously at her.

"You mean the dead man." said Elise not feeling in the mood to dance around words.

The doctor stopped pacing and looked at her. "Possibly like his. It seems to be giving off a signal."

"A signal?' asked Sherlock. "What do you mean? Is she being tracked?"

"Possibly." said the doctor looking at Elise. She looked to the doctor and Sherlock.

"Then get it out or use your magic wand to disable it?" she said to the doctor.

"It's not a wand, it's a-" he stopped as he saw the desperation in Elise eyes. "I need to find what controls it to properly disable it. I can't risk any harm to you." he said gently.

"Help me?" she pleaded.

"We are." said the doctor.

"No, something is happening." she said as Sherlock felt her fall into his grip. The doctor rushed to her side. John followed.

"Doctor!" yelled Sherlock.

As they reached her she disappeared.

They stood there stunned.

"Doctor, where is she?" said Sherlock obviously upset and confused. He looked to John who looked just as confused.

"I'm not sure." he said looking at the spot she had stood. "But if he's not going to fight fair, neither are we."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is she?" demanded Sherlock.

"I told you, I'm not sure." said the doctor.

Sherlock moved towards him. John quickly set himself between the two men.

"We have to work together." said John facing Sherlock. "What now?" he said turning to face the doctor.

"With the information I gathered from the scan of Elise we might be able to track her." said the doctor.

"Just as he tracked her?" said Sherlock.

"Yes, exactly." said the doctor. "Follow me."

The three men made their way to the blue telephone booth.

"What is this?" asked Sherlock.

"Long story. Let me get this information into the system and we should be able to trace her signal." said the doctor.

"Then what?" asked John.

Sherlock and John exchanged skeptical glances.

"Then we travel time or space to get Elise back." he said looking at the men then returning to work the various levers around a circular area.

* * *

Elise laid in an empty room upon a metal bed with a thin cushion beneath her. It was a very drab room. It felt like a prison, which she supposed was fitting. She remembered being in the room with Sherlock, John, and the doctor and now she was here? How?

"Elise?"

The deep British voice boomed from behind the door. "Sherlock?" she said rushing to the door. As she reached it the door opened. She froze. The man before her was not Sherlock. But it looked like him in the face even though the hair and clothing were different. Maybe he had to be in disguise to rescue her. "Sherlock?"

"No, Elise, it's me, Ben, your husband." said the man carefully approaching her.

She backed away slowly. Him. "How did I get here? Take me back."

Ben dropped his head, "You don't belong there. They are messing with your head." He approached her gently. She backed away quickly.

"How did you take me? What is inside of me?" she questioned as tears filled her eyes. She fought them. She would not show weakness.

Ben looked at her, his own eyes filling with tears. "I never wanted this for you. I love you."

"A very twisted way of showing it." she said calously as the anger overrode the tears.

He looked at her clearly wounded. His mood shifted, "How did you know there is something inside of you?"

She smiled, "The doctor told me."

"I see. Excuse me." Ben rushed from the room. She sat down on the metal bed. She kept hope the doctor would come. He found her before. She had to believe he would find her again.

* * *

"We've lost the signal." said the doctor.

"How?" said Sherlock.

"No matter, I know where she is." he smiled as he hurried around the circular consul.

"You do?" asked John.

"Well, for the most part. Once there it will be a bit of a hunt. Good thing I have Sherlock Holmes and John Watson along." said the doctor working levers and knobs as the gears slowed and stopped.

Sherlock was not amused. John could see it. "Sherlock, are you OK?*

"John, please." said Sherlock annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to bare your soul." said John, "We will find her."

"Yes. I know." said Sherlock clearly irritated. He turned to John. "This shouldn't have happened."

"But it did and we're here now, where ever that is. We have to work with him. He's not a threat.." said John.

"I'm not so sure." said Sherlock keeping his eyes on the doctor.

The doctor clapped, "Alright boys, we are here."

* * *

Elise had checked every part of the room and concluded there was no way out when Ben returned.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I had to take care of an issue." he said.

"Involving me?" she asked.

"Well the doctor obviously scanned you for you to know there was something in you." he said.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Did the doctor scan you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Where am I?" she repeated ignoring his question.

Ben just stared at her as she met her gaze. "You're back where you belong,"

She sighed, "Please, just answer me. I was in London and now I am where? Did I make that simple enough for you?"

Ben looked annoyed. He found it so frustrating. He loved her yet she obviously despised her. "You're back in the States. Can I ask why you believe the doctor and his version of how your life is to be when you have no memory to base it on?"

"Sherock-" she started as he cur her off.

"Sherlock doesn't exist! He is a fictional character. When that show ends, reality or not, he ends." said Ben approaching her. She stood against the wall unsure of what he was doing but she would be ready to strike if needed.

"You don't know that." she said.

"I do. I lived in that reality. I came here to ensure my survival and I brought you here to ensure yours." he said stepping closer.

Elise looked at the ground. It was insane, all of it. She looked at Ben, "But I'm married to him?" she said feeling like the wind had been knocked our of her.

"In that world , yes, but here, you're my wife." he said.

"You took me from him?" she said in disbelief.

"He doesn't exist. I took you from nothing to bring you here and give you everything." he said inches from her.

She looked at him. She felt faint but she knew she had to stay strong. The doctor had to find her. "You have no right!"

Ben put a hand gently to her chhek. She smacked it away. "Elise, I had to save you."

She ignored his words as she tries to make sense of it. Suddenly a memory came flooding back, "You," she said choking tears, "You dressed like him?"

"Elise, it was the easiest way to bring you here. You knew though. You came with me but you kept asking my name."

"And you wouldn't give it to me." she said.

"Well, I couldn't give you the answer you wanted. Your memory loss was a blessing. Once here however, since you didn't remember anything, I hoped to make you fall in love with me. I was in the process when the doctor found you." he said.

"You're insane?" she said.

He took her hands in his as she struggled to free them. He held them as he kept her pinned to the wall. Her heart pounded in fear, not in love as it had for Sherlock. Ben lowered his face to hers forcing a kiss from her. He pulled his face back too see her frozen with eyes closed. He released her hands. "I do love you, Elsie." he said as he walked to the door.

She dropped to her knees and weakly said, "Then let me go."

He turned to see her sitting there. Her face stained with tears. "That's not an option." he said as he walked through the door. It slammed shut and the click of a lock echoed in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock approached the doctor, "Why are you helping us?"

The doctor looked a bit confused, "Because you asked?"

"You're interest in Elise, what is it?" asked Sherlock.

"I really didn't take you for the jealous husband type." he said seeing Sherlock was in no joking mood. He had to wonder if that mood existed for him. "I want her happy."

"Yes, why?" said Sherlock continuing his interrogation.

"Look, I don't mean to break this up but we need to find Elise." said John.

The doctor and Sherlock just stared at one another.

"Please, this, later." John said motioning to the two.

* * *

Elise didn't know what to think. She was furious he kissed her. Ben made no sense. He claimed to have saved her from a world that would end whenever this 'show' ended. It made no sense to Elise, but why should anything make sense now? The doctor said they were each separate realities. He never said one would end? She felt Ben' words were only to justifying his actions. For the first time she truly felt a sense of where she belonged and it wasn't here with Ben. But if the doctor didn't come, it was all she had. It was some time before Ben returned. He carried a tray with him.

"I thought perhaps you were hungry." he said placing the tray by the bed.

"Thank you." she said.

He sat down next to her on the bed. She kept her eye on him.

"I'm not as bad as you think." said Ben.

"Really? Kissing me without permission makes one not so great in my book." she said looking him in the eye to see his reaction.

"Elise, please, you have to give me a chance." he said.

"Why do you look like him?" she asked.

"Perhaps he looks like me." he replied.

The two sat staring at one another.

"What makes you feel your relationship with him is real?" he asked breaking the silence.

She looked at him confused.

"Perhaps there is a reason you can't remember." he said.

"You have no right to say anything about me." she said getting upset.

"Why would you blindly believe him? He is fictional?" he said.

"In your world he is fictional? From what I'm told-" she said but was cut off.

"Yes, from what you are told. Why is it you believe everyone but me?" he asked. "The doctor? He's clearly-"

"The doctor has done nothing to hurt me. You have." she interrupted.

"What? What have I done?" he asked.

"You took me." she said.

"To save you." he said. His eyes pleading with her to believe him. She could tell he truly believed it. "The doctor may not be as trustworthy as you think."

"Right, of course, can anyone just say something that is clear and that doesn't create another question?" she asked irritated.

"You care for him?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "What is it about me that made you decide to take me from where I lived. Who are you? Who does that?"

"Someone who doesn't know their limits." came the voice.

Elise turned to see Sherlock followed by the doctor and John walking into the room. She began to hurry towards then but Ben jumped to his feet placing himself between Elise and the men. "How did you get in here!" he shouted angrily. Sherlock looked with concern at Elise. She met his gaze nodding she was OK.

"We're here for Elise." said the doctor.

"I didn't think you'd find us. A bit disappointed you did. And she's not going anywhere. Typical answer, eh?" said Ben.

"I'd rather expected it from you." said the doctor. "And I'm sure you know we can't accept that answer.."

"Of course." said Ben. And that's why I brought this." he said pulling a gun from his jacket pocket.

"I can end you're story now." said Ben.

"How brave, killing the defenseless." said Sherlock keeping eyes on him.

"I'm saving her life." he said. "If you love her you'll let her stay."

"Enough." said the doctor. "We don't have time for this."

"You have some place to be?" asked Ben.

"Well yes, actually." said the doctor, "But that's not the point."

"What is the point?" asked Ben readying the gun.

Sherlock stepped forward. "What are you waiting for? You kill me you cease to exist and from what I've seen you haven't thought that through."

Elise looked shocked as the doctor looked to her.

"Had you told Elise that?" asked Sherlock. Ben glanced to Elise.

"Doctor?" she said feeling panic.

"No, I kill you I have her to myself. You don't exist." said Ben keeping the gun on Sherlock.

Elise had heard enough. She began to approach Ben. Sherlock shouted to distract him. As Ben turned to look at him, Elise easily took the gun from his hand.

She turned the gun on Ben. As Sherlock approached she turned to point it at him. "Enough!" she screamed through tears, "Enough."

"Elise-" said Sherlock confused.

"You both stay right there. I'm tired of the constant questions. I need to know what is going on." she said as the gun wavered in her hand.

"Elise, you wouldn't-" said Ben approaching.

Elise pointed the gun at the corner of the ceiling and fired one shot. "I would." she said with a fierce look in her eye. She was so focused on Ben and Sherlock she didn't even see the doctor and John walk carefully alongside her. The doctor placed a hand upon her wrist holding the gun to gently lower it. "Elise, please."

Her head spun to see the doctor now standing next to her. Tears fell down her cheeks as John took the gun from her hand. "It will be ok." John said as he reassuringly touched her arm.

She turned back to the doctor, "How? How is this going to be ok?" she said.

He looked at her with a sympathetic sadness. "I know this hurts right now, but in your heart you know the truth."

The tears still streamed down her face, "I don't. I'm not sure I ever will."

He looked down at her. He pulled her close to hold her tight. With her face buried in his jacket she said, " I want you to take me home but I don't know where home is."


	11. Chapter 11

"So we just wait here?" asked John.

"Yes." said Sherlock.

"You trust the doctor then?" asked John watching his friend stare through the mirror into the next room.

"No." said Sherlock not breaking his gaze.

"Why?" asked John curiously. "You did ask him to find her, you trusted him then."

"He seems to be the one with all the control in this situation." said Sherlock looking at his friend.

"And you'd prefer you have the control?" asked John.

"Am I wrong?" asked Sherlock.

John sighed, "You know I'm sure there is a reality where you are."

Sherlock gave a slight smile looking back into the two way mirror.

"So yes, he has control? What does that mean?" asked John.

"Exactly." Sherlock replied.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Elise.

"Somewhere that I hope will help you." said the doctor looking at her as pulled a lever bringing the gears to a halt.

"Where?" asked Elise still short tempered and exhausted of it all.

"Let me show you." he said extending his hand to her. She reluctantly took it and they stepped outside of the Tardis. It was a beautiful garden or park. Elise thought it looked a bit familiar.

"This way, we don't want to be late." he said. "And for the record, I'm breaking my own rules here."

She looked at him confused as he pulled her along. They quickly rounded a field stone fence to see a church. It looked empty. They carefully walked around the side of the church to peek into the back lawn. There Elise stood shocked at what she saw. She saw herself. She quickly began to walk back to the Tardis.

"Elise, stop." said the doctor grabbing her arm.

She turned to face him, "What is this? This is suppose to help me?"

"Well, yes, if you give it more than two seconds." he said. "Please."

"Why are you involved? Why are you doing all of this? Why not just return me to Sherlock and leave?" she asked.

"I'm trying." he said. She looked at him and could see something in his eyes. He was trying to help but Elise felt there was something more.

"Ok, alright, I'll cooperate." she said.

"Thank you." he said and began leading her back.

"On one condition." she said bringing him to a halt.

"What?" he said sighing as he turned to her.

"You tell me what it is you haven't." she said.

He looked somewhat surprised which was all she needed to know there was something more.

"Come with me." said the doctor. "Do not bring attention to us." he whispered as they peeked around the corner.

* * *

"Perhaps I'll go have a word with Ben." said Sherlock.

"No, I don't think that would be wise." said John. "Did the doctor explain why he looks like you?"

"Yes." said Sherlock.

"Are you going to share why?" asked John.

Sherlock seemed hesitant. "It's a ridiculous theory he call fact."

"Ok then, what's the theory? Is that why you said if he killed you he'd cease to exist?" asked John.

"No, I just made that up." he replied.

"But he seemed to believe it." said John.

"Yes, that's what worries me. He seems rather impressionable." said Sherlock.

"Impressionable?" asked John.

"Yes. As if, perhaps, someone is coaxing him along in his story. Someone who seems to be controlling this scenario all along." said Sherlock.

"You aren't suggesting the doctor? You just let Elise leave with him?" said John.

"He won't harm her. That's why he brought her to me in the first place." said Sherlock.

"Ok, would you like to share this all with me as a whole instead of the cryptic bit by bit method?" said John growing irritated. "Are you suggesting the doctor is working with this man?" he said pointing to the two way mirror.

"Well, we won't know til I talk to him now will we." said Sherlock looking to his friend as he got up from his chair. Buttoning his jacket he turned to walk to the door.

"Sherlock, don't. Don't do this. If you find out they are working together what will that do? What will you do? Elise is who knows where with the doctor? I'm not saying you're wrong, but maybe the best thing for everyone is to play along right now?" John had no idea what was best but he couldn't see his friend endure anything further at this moment.

Sherlock kept his back to John, "Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

"Fun? Did I miss something?" said the doctor walking through the door and almost colliding into Sherlock. He just stared at the doctor. His eyes glancing over the doctor's shoulder. John knew he was waiting for Elise. The doctor took notice. "I'm sorry. Elise needed some time."

"Where is she?" asked Sherlock.

"She's here. She's at Baker Street. I told her I would let you know. She just asked that you give her some time to think."

Sherlock looked to John.

"I need to know your exact involvement in this, doctor?" said Sherlock.

"To put you mind at rest, yes, Elise holds a special place in my life. That is why I have an interest in her happiness. You seem to make her happy and you are obviously very protective." said the doctor.

"What else?" asked Sherlock.

"Because of my caring for her she was put in danger. I brought her to your relaity and placed her into your storyline for protection." said the doctor.

"She isn't from this reality." asked Sherlock.

"Yes and no." said the doctor.

"You're caring created a danger? How so?" asked Sherlock, "And how is Ben a part of this?"

The doctor looked carefully at John then Sherlock before speaking, "You are Ben, in a round about way and Elise is Julie, also a round about way. Julie was Ben's wife who died because of me."


	12. Chapter 12

'How, how did she die?" asked Sherlock.

"I was fond of her and took her with me on my travels. When I returned her she married Ben and I left her to her happily ever after. An enemy of mine found her and killed her. He , of course, had to let me know. There was nothing I could do." said the doctor. Sherlock and John could see the guilt was heavy on the man'ss heart as he spoke.

"So how am I him?" asked Sherlock coldly.

"They are your counterparts in a way. That is Ben's reality and why you are fictional to him." said the doctor watching close for his reaction.

Sherlock looked to John. His friend sharing his disbelief. "And Julie?" he asked.

"As I said, counterparts.." said the doctor. "He is a writer and actor. He brought your reality to life and I'm afraid he can end it.."

"So you took Elise from here to mend Ben's heart?" said Sherlock.

"I took her to keep her safe, and yes, to try to mend Ben's broken heart. And somewhat mine." said the doctor. "The hurt was too much. I realized my mistake and I've been trying to right it ever since. I'm sorry."

John watched Sherlock carefully knowing his deduction was correct as usual. He was unsure what actions would be brought to the doctor. Within seconds Sherlock had the gun pointed at the doctor. "I have a notion to shoot you in both your hearts." he said calmly yet the anger quite apparent.

"Sherlock, don't. What good will it do?" said John.

"None, although it will make me feel better for a moment." said Sherlock.

"Sherlock, put it down." urged John. "The important thing Elise is back. The poor man in the next room has been through enough, as have we all.". Sherlock looked over his shoulder at John. His eyes clearly pleaded with his friend to stop. He handed the gun to John. "I need to see Elise."

"Give her time." said the doctor.

Sherlock slowly turned fo the doctor. He glared at him not wanting to waste his breath.

"She needs time." insisted the doctor.

"She wouldn't need time if you hadn't stolen her from me!" exclaimed Sherlock.

"Sherlock." said John.

"What?" said Sherlock turning to him clearly annoyed.

"He's gone." said John motioning to the two way mirror. Looking into through the glass Sherlock saw the room empty. John and Sherlock headed to the door. The doctor stood in their path. "She needs time."

"If you want to help her, get us back to Baker Street now." said Sherlock glaring at the doctor.

* * *

Elise sat on the bed holding the photo of her wedding day. The doctor had told her everything. This was all his fault. He said he was only trying to help. He explained Ben and Julie were friends of his. Sherlock was Ben's alter ego in a sense. It didn't matter. The good thing that came of it was she knew where home was. It was here. She just wanted the memories back as her own.

"Welcome home, Elise." came a voice behind her. As she turned to look a cloth pressed tightly against her mouth and nose. She struggled and managed to bite the hand through the cloth. She fell dizzy to the floor. She tried to shake it off but her attacker came forward. She heard a struggle and blinked furiously to focus. Two men before her fighting. She scooted herself to the window but had no energy to open it. The one man finally overpowering the other. He approached her. She could not see either man well, her vision was fuzzy. He knelt in front of her. "You're ok." said the man. She shook her head, "No." was all she could say as she felt faint. Her last thoughts were the recognition of the man before her. The man Sherlock and Mycroft said was not safe. James Moriarty.


	13. Chapter 13

As she woke she tried to remember where she was. The room was small with only one door, one window, a couch, chair, and small table. She laid on the couch as Moriarty sat across from her on the chair.

"Where am I?" asked Elise standing quickly. Her head was pounding.

"You're safe. The where doesn't really matter. The where is temporary." said Moriarty.

"You're going to kill me?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

He looked offended, "Why would I do that? I did just bother myself with saving you."

"From who?" she asked. "How did you know I'd need saving?"

"So many questions. I see why you two are together." he said looking at her. "As for the why, Sherlock's my toy to play with and I don't share."

"I'm not understanding." she said ignoring his stare.

"Nor do you need to. You'll be returned to him soon. All I ask is you make no mention of my name or any of this. I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong impression of me." he said.

"Which is?" she asked.

He looked at her. His eyes scanning her as he approached her. "Oh the questions. Is that what attracted you to one another? Is that all you do?" he asked shaking his head. He looked her over head to toe as he leaned into her. He gently put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Pity."

On instinct she raised her hands to push him away. He grabbed them and held them firm as she struggled.

"I won't hurt you. I will be returning you to Sherlock." he said letting go of her hands. "For now, just drink your tea." he said motioning to the small table by the couch. Atop it sat a small cup and saucer. Could she trust him? This was her husband's enemy and the man Mycroft called dangerous. It seemed to be the one thing Sherlock and Mycroft could agree on?

"Did you create the need for me to be rescued? Was it staged?" asked Elise.

"You really have lost your memory. I don't give answers, love, just create the need for them." smiled Moriarty.

"I want to go home." she said impatiently.

"And where is that? Is the doctor home? Sherlock?" he asked. "It seems the doctor's interest in you caused all this. You and Sherlock are a bit of a byproduct. Ben wields the power to end this all. The doctor can take you with him. You can live a long full life with him."

"I can do that with Sherlock." she said.

"No, no you can't. " he said soberly, "Ben stops writing and this ends."

"So do you." she said.

"Not really. I have an insurance plan." he said smiling. She wanted to slap him. "The doctor could be yours."

"The doctor brought me back to Sherlock, for that I am grateful. Thats all." she said.

"Is it?" asked Moriarty, "He is quite a dashing man. A time traveler. He could offer a life filled with adventure Sherlock is alright, but a mind like yours. You are quite clever." he said.

"I love my husband. Are we done here?" she asked irrtated.

He smiled, "How do you know you love him?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." she said.

"But you do because I think you love is based on what you've been told." he said.

"I've spent time with Sherlock. The way he treats me, the love, care, and concern? I've seen his heart" she said.

"But do you love him?" asked Moriarty.

"Yes. My mind may not remember, but my heart does." she said.

"How poetic." he grinned rising from his chair. "How do you see his heart."

"Now who is asking all the questions?" she smirked. "I see his heart the same way I see yours as we've talked."

"So tell me what do you see about my heart?" he said staring at her.

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "I can tell you feed off the fear you create. It's not who you are, it's who you have to be. It elevates you and gives you control. It hides you, not just from others but from yourself. Because if your seen, it may come to light that you're not so different from those that fear you and that is your hell." she said watching his reaction closely. She could see she had hit a nerve.

"You think you're clever. It's your weakness, it blinds you." he said.

"No, I'm cursed. I'm not clever. I would prefer ignorance." she sad avoiding eye contact. It was a subject she was torn about. It was a gift that helped her but had no time to entertain it with all she'd been through.

"You do have a gift. If you ever tire of Sherlock let me know." he smiled never addressing her earlier statement of his heart. She could tell on some level it rang true to him but she knew he couldn't and wouldn't admit it.

"That won't be necessary. May I go now?" she asked walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned to look at him confused.

"Not yet, love, I'm not ready and niether are you." he said smiling. His eyes looked crazed. She was beginning to question his intentions. As she scannned the room she began to plan an escape. She was leaving this room and she wasn't going to wait any longer to return to Sherlock. She prayed the doctor had kept his word and brought him back. "I can see the wheels spinning and just to reassure you, you will not be leaving until I say. You see, I can play your and Sherlock's little games and I'm rather bored. So let's play now."


	14. Chapter 14

**_***Big thanks to all taking the time to read, follow, favorite, etc. I'm new to this so constructive criticism and reviews welcome. Thanks all!***_**

* * *

Sherlock reached the flat door and burst through. "Elise!" he shouted as he took notice of the empty living area. He quickly made his way to the bedroom. He immediately saw the obvious signs of struggle. The heel marks scratching and pushing towards the window. Elise had tried to get to the window to escape. The cloth that smelled of chloroform and stained with blood. She must have bit the person trying to subdue her. But there was a third person. Someone who interrupted the abduction. The doctor could help. His prideful instinct wanted to send the doctor on his way, but Elise was at stake and his pride would need to forcefully take a backseat until she was safely returned to him. His patience was growing thin, but his anger was not.

"Sherlock?" called out John. "Elise?" John had trailed behind as he was left to pay the fare for the cab.

Sherlock appeared from the bedroom. "She was here and taken." he said pacing as he rubbed his head.

"Do you know by whom and where she was taken?" asked John.

"Yes, that's why I'm standing here talking with you rather than being on my way to get my wife back." he grumbled.

John sighed, "Alright. Do you have any leads? What did you find?" asked John,

"A few ideas and items we could get down to Molly but time is crucial. If we are dealing with another time traveler-" said Sherlock but John interrupted.

"Hold on, I thought we were dealing with Ben? You suspect another time traveler? Is that possible?" said John feeling completely lost which was familiar. "I mean the doctor admitted he brought Elise and Ben here. You think there's someone else?"

"Yes, John, the doctor's enemy. The one who killed Julie? From what he described he had to have time traveling abilities to find her."

"I thought it all took place in the States? In that reality?" said John.

"No, he was here." said Sherlock.

"Here? You mean now?" asked John. Before he could speak again, Ben appeared in the doorway. "Where is she?"

Sherlock looked at John. The frustration evident on his face. Just as he prepared to give the man a verbal lashing, the doctor appeared. John stole a glance at Sherlock furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Well I would know where she is if she had not been taken from me," he said keeping his back to Ben. Then he turned to address him. "Why don't you tell me why you need to see her?" said Sherlock looking the man over. The doctor had said this man was responsible for his existence. It seemed a bit of an insult o him. The man before him seemed simple, not clever. He seemed desperate. A broken man. A fall from once greatness, perhaps.

"I told you, I want to apologize." he said eyeing Sherlock.

"Why?" asked Sherlock.

Ben just looked at him, "I'm not sure what your issue with me, but I assure you I am no threat to you or your wife."

Sherlock smiled at the man, "Of course you're not, you've only kidnapped her repeatedly."

"I wanted to apologize to her for that. And for kissing her," said Ben.

Sherlock's gaze grew more intense. John could tell the details shared had upset him greatly.

"I see. Well she's not here." said Sherlock. "So I will be sure to relay your message."

Sherlock walked to the door. He opened it as a gesture for the man to leave.

Ben stared at Sherlock. "No, I'm not leaving until I see her. I will help you find her." he insisted. The doctor stood silent watching the exchange between the two men.

"You've all been quite helpful but I believe we can take it from here. Have a nice life." said Sherlock walking past the men. Ben put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Remove your hand." he said Sherlock calmly. An implied 'or else' within his tone.

"I understand wanting your wife back." said Ben.

"Yes, but do you also understand having the two men who are responsible for her disappearance standing before you?" said Sherlock keeping his eyes locked on Ben

Ben turned to the doctor and then looked back at Sherlock, "Yes."

A text signaled. Sherlock pulled his phone out. There was no message, only a photo from an unknown sender. He opened the picture. It was Elise with a message that read, 'I hold your heart in my hands.'

"Look, gentlemen, I really do not have time for anymore cowboys and space travel." he said eyeing the men.

"I couldn't agree more." said the doctor walked to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Sherlock following him.

The doctor pulled his screwdriver and scanned the room. "He was here."

"Who?" asked Sherlock knowing he meant Julie's killer, the doctor's enemy. "There were apparantly two men, but they weren't working together." said Sherlock.

"No," said the doctor looking around the room, "He works alone. Question is, who stopped him?"

The two men looked at one another.

"Perhaps my enemy." said Sherlock passing his phone to the doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

Elise had been left in the room alone for some time. Her mind wondered as to the plan of Mr. Moriarty, He claimed to want to return her to Sherlock but now she feared her insight into his heart had perhaos angered him causing him to change plans. She prayed she would be found. If the doctor brought Sherlock and John back they would be aware she was missing. And the struggle in the room. She thought back to the memories the doctor took her too. It only made her love him more.

"Time to go, dear." said Moriarty.

"Where?" she asked.

He looked at her confused, "Home, of course."

"Really?" she asked.

"No." he chuckled.

"You said you would." she said.

"I say a lot of things." he said.

"I am holding you to it." she said.

"That's quite cute. You really believe it, don't you." he said patronizing her. "Does a man you don't remeber really mean that much?"

She sat there staring at him. She would not even waste her breath on an answer. She'd save it to get back to Sherlock.

* * *

"Can you recognize where Elise is in the picture?" asked the doctor.

"I'm trying to figure it " said Sherlock.

"Care for some help?" asked the doctor.

"Look, help would be removing that man from this reality." said Sherlock.

"I understand you have issue with him and I am more than responsible for that." said the doctor.

"Yes, you've explained that. I don't need your assistance motivated by guilt. What I do need is for you trace a asignal," said Sherlock.

The doctor looked confused, "Of course, but the device in Elise was dissolved. There is no longer a signal coming from it."

"No, but there is something on her person that is. I had to ensure if she was lost or taken I would have means to find her." said Sherlock. "I have a tracing device but perhaps the Tardis might be faster in locating."

"Might be?" chuckled the doctor. As he looked to Sherlock he quickly stiffled his laughter and cleared his throat, "Right, let's go then."

* * *

"This is enough, please keep your word and let me go back to Baker Street." she pleaded to Moriarty.

"As I said, the plan has changed." he said leaving the room.

She began pacing. She carefully examined everything about the room to look for escape. There had to be a way, she thought to herself. She laid on bed. She was not giving up but she was tired. She soon drifted off. Hours passed before she was awoke by a man above her. "Don't be alarmed Mrs. Holmes, you will be home soon."

"Who are you?" she asked. There was no answer, just a slight pinch in her arm as she returned to sleep.

* * *

Sherlock and the doctor had left John and Ben in the flat as they made their way to the Tardis.

"The Tardis can lock onto the signal and should give us her location immediately. Where is the device?" asked the doctor. Sherlock handed the doctor the tracking device. Sherlock kept a close watch of the doctor's every move. "She belongs with you, not Ben." he said.

"Had you come to this conclusion sooner then we all could've been spared the troubles." said Sherlock in reply.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." said the doctor glancing at him then back to his work. "I was only trying to protect her."

"Yes, well, our definitions differ." said Sherlock.

The doctor looked at him, "You don't like me, do you?"

"Not really, no." he replied.

"Yes, I rather expected you wouldn't." said the doctor smiling.

The man irritated Sherlock, "Well then I suppose you know too I've grown tired of this conversation. I thought you said this would find her immediately."

"Yes, but it seems she is on the move?" said the doctor puzzled.

"What do you mean? This is some futuristic spaceship, is it not? Can't such technology handle someone in motion? Or is it, more likely, user error?" said Sherlock.

"Ouch. Well no, it can handle it, it just won't be as immediate as I had thought." he said.

"Of course." said Sherlock beginning to pace. His phone signaled a text. He pulled it from his coat. Mycroft. Sherlock did not have time for his brother. He had enough annoying to deal with at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you comfortable dear sister." asked Mycroft.

"Uhm, yes, thank you. Where is Moriarty? He saved me." she said.

"It would appear that way. We have a close eye on him." said Mycroft taking a seat opposite her. The room was beautiful. The rich colors and tapestries in gold and a deep red filled the room. She sat on a couch across from him as he poured a cup of tea.

"You let him go?" she said upset. After Mycroft had warned her how dangerous he was she found it hard to believe he was let go.

"He fufilled an obligation." said Mycroft.

"Is Sherlock on his way?" she asked.

"I sent him a text." he said.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"I ask him to contact me immediately." said Mycroft.

"He won't. He is busy looking for me. He is with the doctor, John, and Ben." she said. "So let me contact him." she said holding out her hand. "Give me my phone."

"I thought perhaps we could chat first." said Mycroft. "Tea?"

"No." she said. She prayed Sherlock would pay attention to the text and bust through the door. But she knew better.

"So, do you love my brother?" asked Mycroft.

"Of course" she said almost offeneded.

"And the doctor, how do you feel about him?" asked Mycroft sipping his tea.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, I am looking out for my brother-" he said.

"Yourself, but go on." she said correcting him.

"Do you love the doctor?" he asked.

"The doctor saved me." she said.

"No, he saved himself." said Mycroft.

She looked carefully at him, "How? He took me to protect me."

"No he took you to protect himself. Do you see a pattern?" he said.

Elise stared at him. "You're lying."

"And you're getting protective." he said watching her carefully.

"Listen, Julie was killed and -" before she could finish he cut her off.

"No, she wasn't." said Mycroft.

She looked at him confused. "No, you've got it wrong."

"No, you have. I need to know where your loyalties are so you need to know the truth. The doctor did not rescue you."

"Yes he did, when his enemy killed Julie-" she started.

"When his enemy killed Julie he went back in time. He went back to before she died and brought her back here."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying you are Julie." he said looking at her. It gave her chills.

"No, the doctor wouldn't lie." she said in shock.

"Wouldn't he? He couldn't put you back with Ben. His enemy would catch up to that. So he put you here and working with Ben created the story of you and Sherlock. He could not bear to live in a universe without you." said Mycroft.

"No, why would you say this? My name is Elise." she said growing upset.

"No and you need to know the truth so I know if your interests lie with the doctor or my brother. The doctor rewrote time for you, very romantic." he said.

Elise felt angry and confused. "Mycroft, why, why are you doing this."

"I told you, for my brothers sake." He said.

"I would never hurt him." she said.

"You would never hurt him based on what you believed was the truth." he said to her.

"You're concerned as far as it benefits you and your work. Tell me, are you concerned for his heart or his head? Actually, are you concerned at all?" she countered. She wanted to talk to Sherlock. She needed to. The doctor too.

He smiled as he sat his cup down.

"So you want me to leave with the doctor?" she said staring at him

"I didn't say that." he said.

"You didn't have to." she said feeling her heart sink. "This makes even less sense than what I've already been coming to terms with? How do you explain the doctor taking me back in time to our wedding?" she asked. She knew that was not fake.

"I don't need to. The event took place, but only after the doctors prompting to Ben to write. You see once he retrieved Julie, you, you had no memory because he brought you back to America. Once placed back in to the reality you had died in, well, you remebered nothing. For Ben, it was like losing you all over again. The doctor also realized you weren't safe. The tracking device that was inside you.-"

"Was?" she asked.

"Yes, Ben deactivated it which dissolves the device. Anyways, so then he brought you here, the world Ben created, so to speak." he aid.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is an alternate reality to Ben's. The man who killed Julie cannot touch you here, well that was the thought. So, as I said, the doctor guided Ben in his writing to create the great love story of you and Sherlock." said Mycroft.

"No, this is not fake. Why are you telling me this." she said. She could not believe any of it.

"Because you need to choose. You don't belong here and you are seeking the truth as to where it is you do belong. "

"Does Sherlock know all this?" asked Elise.

"No." said Mycroft.

Elise sat there close to tears but refused to show emotion. "I do love him. I don't care what you say. No one can control my heart. Nothing can be written to direct it. I am not a puppet and neither is Sherlock."

"This is no fairytale ending, my dear. I will give you time to think it over." said Mycroft approaching the door.

"It's not just my decision." she said. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"Precisely my point." he said as he left the room and shut the door.

Elise felt suddenly alone.


	17. Chapter 17

_****Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. It is most appreciated****_

* * *

John sat in his chair as Ben stared out the window. He hoped Sherlock was having success locating Elise. He knew he had placed a tracking device in her ring. A favor from a source he could not or would not disclose. John never pushed the issue. It must be as close to romantic as Sherlock gets.

"So Ben, what is this all about? You don't seem like a villainous mastermind." he chuckled.

Ben smiled, "No, not exactly my thing. Look, I can't seem to get a word in with Mr. Holmes, but I am sorry."

John could see the sincerity in the man's face and hear in his voice, but he had questions. "Yes, well, you did take his wife. You don't know Sherlock, but a wife is something I never thought I would see in his life. So I'm not sure, as far as forgiving goes, how that will play out." he smiled.

"Yes, well, I might understand more than you know and for what its worth I do truly regret it." he said.

"I believe you." said John. "I have to ask. How do you look like him, like Sherlock?"

"Well, when you create a character you describe their physical attributes and in my writings of Sherlock I gave him mine." said Ben.

"Yeah, the writing thing. I am sorry, that is a hard pill for me to swallow." said John shaking his head, "It really makes no sense. Can you prove it? I mean, write something now?"

"Well, it doesn't work here. Believe me, I tried." he said resting his chin in his hand as he sat in the chair.

John looked him over as he sat in Sherlock's chair. It made no sense to him. "So if no one is writing now, how are we talking? Shouldn't we all be frozen until you tell us what to do? It really sounds ridiculous."

"No, I understand. This is a reality that exists because of my stories, yes, but is not dependant on my writing. I mean, obviously I have not written this. But, from what I understand, yes, my writing has influence and can dictate. It's all new to me. I am just a writer who writes. I'm not out to play God. Until the doctor came into my life I had no idea." he said as his gentle smile turned to sadness, "I wish he hadn't." John watched as the man tried to force a smile.

"For what it's worth I am sorry about your wife." said John.

The man looked and him and gave a nod, "Yes, well, I know he meant no harm and would have stopped it if he could. He has done his best to right the wrong, but somehow it just keeps getting more wrong by the minute. When I saw her again, after I'd lost her, I just couldn't let her go. I have accepted now, that Elise is Sherlock's. There is no bringing back my wife. I know that now. She is gone and no time traveling can change that. Death has that way of taking something from you that no man can return."

* * *

"That can't be right." said Sherlock confirming the location of the signal.

"Well, this old girl is never wrong." said the doctor.

Sherlock gave a glance to the doctor, "Yes, well, thank you."

"I'll come with you." said the doctor.

"No." said Sherlock. "I mean, not necessary. You have done more than enough." he said in a cautioning tone.

"Yes, well, I have not been completely honest with you or Elise." he said.

"That comes as no surprise." said Sherlock as he walked to exit the Tardis.

As Sherlock opened the door to leave the doctor shouted, "She is Julie."

Sherlock stopped at the door keeping his back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry." said the doctor. "I couldn't let her die and you were the only way I could let her live."

Sherlock said nothing as he exited the Tardis. He would deal with the doctor later. He had not trusted the doctor except in knowing he would keep Elise safe. He knew the man had a special connection to her and would protect her at all cost. Sherlock perhaps underestimated exactly what that could mean. No matter for now, he needed to find Elise.


End file.
